Eye of Horus
by VannuroRB
Summary: Saving the pharaoh from certain death, Heba and Atemu flee from danger and try to take back what is rightfully Atemu's. Blindshipping, yaoi, stuff. Yeah.
1. The assassination

Me: 'A new story!'

Agil: 'A new Egypt story!'

Me: 'It's going to be fun!'

Diao: 'Yay'.

Me: 'Be more enthusiastic Diao'.

Diao: 'No, I don't want to'.

Me: 'Jeez!'

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story!'

Me: 'Yeah! Or else!'

Chapter 1-The assassination

Heba walked through the sandy streets of that hot day. His fathers bag under one arm, while his other hand played with the necklace that had the pendant of the eye of Horus around his small neck. Heba was sixteen years old, he lived with only his father as his mother died when he was much younger so Heba was often left at home alone and to deal with it. Heba's father was a doctor to the palace, so most of the day he was busy and away for long hours.

Recently, the pharaoh had died. So Heba's father was at the palace to sorting out the mummifying and other important business, but because of the urgency and the rush of the pharaoh dying, his father had forgotten his bag which had important instruments he need. Heba thought it was only right to give them to his father, he had done before a few times.

Heba came up to the familiar palace gates, seeing the guards around the entrance and spotting Heba and turning to him. Heba stopped in front of them, still feeling intimidated by then as he was smaller then the average teen.

'I need to go see my father' Heba informed, shaking the bag slightly 'He needs these to do his work'.

One guard held out his hand 'Hand it over'.

Heba gladly did as they said, handing over the tattered bag so the guards could go through the bag before handing it over 'Go only to your destination' The guard ordered.

Heba nodded, knowing he wouldn't need to go anywhere else anyway. The other guard walked over to a lever, pulling it up to open the large gates before Heba. Heba walked through when the gates were open fully, looking back when he heard them groan shut behind him.

Heba walked into the palace, saying his greetings to a few servants he knew. Walking down the much more cooler corridors Heba had to count the doors he passed, often forgetting which door his father would be behind, but he knew it was the eight one down if he counted. But as he approached the door, he saw it ajar and voices coming out of the room, one of them he recognised as his fathers, but the other he wasn't sure. Heba carefully and quietly approached the door, peeking into the room.

It was a dark and cold looking room, the slate coloured stones holding torches in between the cracks to lighten up the room. There wasn't much in the room, there was a table with boxes on it, containing various items, and two stone tables-one holding a corpse of a man in his fifties, lying still and bare. The other table had also another body on it, but it wasn't deceased. It was that of a teen, his body looking ill and almost out of breath, but hanging on.

Heba's father stood by the teens body, talking to an elderly man who had a gold eye replacing his left one, and two other priests stood behind him as in a defence of some sort. Despite his confident looking face, Heba could tell that his father was very frightened.

'I…I am not sure what could've happened' Heba's father explained 'It was the right amount'.

'Clearly you did not measure it properly' The old man argued.

He hung his head 'Please Akunadin, forgive me'.

'I will' He answered, making Heba's father look up in surprise 'But…you must carry out the task I first set you'.

'I-I'm afraid I can not poison him again. The signs would show too easily, the priests will spot them and suspect foul play'.

'You are a very smart man, I'm sure you can find a way to kill the wretched boy. The new pharaoh is depending on you'.

He nodded his head shakily, then giving a bow 'Yes…I will'.

Akunadin then smirked 'Please…' He turned to one of the priests 'Send in the boy that has been listening to us'.

All eyes set on the door and to Heba, Heba stepped back in surprise and was about to run away from it all, but a hand from the other priest grabbed his arm and dragged him back roughly to the small room, shutting the door behind them and restraining Heba's arms. Heba still persisted to struggle, hoping he could break free.

'Let me go!' Heba shouted at the man.

His father's face seemed to pale then 'Heba…'

Akunadin turned to him, a small smile across his lips 'You know this boy?' Heba's father went silent, too afraid to speak to him anymore 'Speak Badru, what is your connection?'

'H-He's my son…' He stuttered 'H-Heba…'

'Heba?' He then turned to Heba, walking over and grabbing the small teens chin and forcing him to look into Akunadin's aged eyes 'Such a small person…'

Heba glared at him, then pulling his face away to try and bite Akunadin's hand, but he pulled away before he could touch his skin.

'And feisty' He added with a chuckle 'He'll have to be disposed of immediately'.

'No!'

All eyes turned to Heba's father, who seemed to regret speaking out as Akunadin walked closer, his eyes showing no emotion as he approached the man.

'You defy me Badru?' Akunadin questioned.

He shook his head 'B-But please…h-he's my only son…'

He snorted, giving a little smile and stepping away from him 'Very well…I'll give you some mercy'.

Akunadin clicked his fingers, the priest holding Heba pushed him forward so he had to grab onto Akunadin's robe so he wouldn't fall over, making Akunadin grab his wrist and hold him up and held him to his father.

'You can kill him then' Akunadin ordered, then nodding towards the still teens body 'And kill that mistake while you're at it'.

'B-But I…'

'Don't do this Badru. I don't want a third body to hide'.

He nodded, though obviously scared at what could happen. Akunadin smiled, throwing Heba to the stone floor in front of him, Heba gave a yelp as he curled up on the cold stone. Akunadin turned, heading to the door as the other two priests followed him, he sharply turned.

'We'll come back in an hour or two' Akunadin informed 'By then I expect you to dispose of these two and get them out of the palace, otherwise I'll have your head, understand?' He nodded, not wanting to argue back, Akunadin smiled 'Good, I'll lock you in just to make sure you won't do a runner'.

Akunadin pulled open the door, walking out and followed by the two other priests. They slammed the door shut behind them, seconds later the sound of the lock clicking filled the small room. They were silent as they listened to the footsteps grow distant, Heba sat up, tears already building in his eyes.

'Father…please don't kill me' Heba shakily begged, his voice breaking up under his tears 'P-Please…'

'Heba' He bent down to Heba's level, holding his face in his rough hands and wiping away the loose tears 'I couldn't kill you…not ever'.

Heba nodded, sniffling some and rubbing his eyes 'W-What's going on? W-Who were those men?' Heba then turned to the two bodies laying on the tables 'A-And…w-who are they?'

He sighed, standing up and helping his son up from the floor. He then directed him to the table with the dead body on it, giving a bow to the corpse.

'This…is the past pharaoh Heba' He answered.

Heba turned to his father, feeling he should show respect as well, he bowed down to the body. His father then stood up, putting his hand on Heba's shoulder and pulling him over to the body of the teen, his breathing was getting heavier.

'This…is his son' He introduced 'Atemu, the heir of the throne'.

Heba tipped his head to one side 'Is…Is he ill?' Heba asked.

'Sort of…I poisoned him'.

Heba looked up at his father, shocked at what he had told him 'B-But why would you do that? I-It's bad…'

'I didn't want to. They forced me' He turned to Heba, hoping his son would forgive them 'They claimed that he wouldn't be fit enough to be pharaoh, but since he was the only son he would have to be. So they ordered me to poison his drink in hope that it would kill him'.

'B-But…he's not dead…'

'I couldn't do it…I spiked his drink, but only with a light dose, hoping that Akunadin would believe Atemu was too strong for the heavy dose…I was going to sneak him out of the palace but…now I have you to try and protect'.

'W-Who do they want to take the throne?' Heba asked bravely.

'Atemu's cousin Seth' He replied 'They think he's more suited to the throne'.

'W-What are we going to do? They'll be back in an hour. They'll expect both of us dead!'

He turned to Heba, holding his shoulders so he had his attention 'Heba…you must take Atemu. Take him far away from the city'.

'I-I can't'.

'You must Heba! Please!'

Heba stared at his father in thought for a minute or two, before gently whispering 'T-They locked us in though…'

He let go of Heba, walking over to a bare part of the wall with Heba by his side. He traced his hand over the cold stone, then stopping at one and pushing it in gently, surprisingly the stone obeyed and slipped itself in the wall. There was a rumble and a groan as part of the wall slipped open, revealing a small corridor leading down into the darkness. Heba's father held his shoulders again to get his attention.

'This leads out to the street' He explained 'You must take Atemu to the streets and dress him as a peasant, then take him out of the city where they can't harm him'.

'Y-Yes…o-okay' Heba then blinked a couple of times and looked up at his father 'W-What about you father? Y-You're coming too…right?'

He shook his head 'I can't. I'm sorry'.

Heba shook his head wildly 'No! You must come with me!'

'I can't Heba! No please! Just go! I don't want you to get hurt!'

Heba stared at his father's desperate eyes, feeling his eyes fill up with tears. Heba wrapped his arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug before he would leave.

'I love you father' Heba whispered.

'I love you too'.

Heba then let go of him, turning to the unconscious prince. He was much taller-and most likely heavier since he had a good life-Heba wasn't sure if he could carry him, but he wasn't going to give up. His father helped Heba to move Atemu off the table and sort him out so he leaned on Heba's back. His weight was a pain to Heba, but he was going to over come it and do as his father wished. He carried Atemu into the open door way, shifting him some so he was draped nice on his small back.

'He should wake up soon' Heba's father informed, handing his son a torch to light their way 'He may be sluggish at first…but you must take him away from here!'

'I will…don't worry father' Heba reassured.

He nodded 'Be safe Heba' He whispered, then shut the door behind them so they were engulfed in the darkness.

Holding the torch in his hand, Heba took a deep breath, forcing himself and the drugged prince deeper into the darkness. He had to follow his fathers orders, and was going to take Atemu out of the city.

* * *

Heba looked around the stairs with his torch, groaning that there were more stairs going down. Heba looked over his shoulder, the prince murmuring something before sighing and nuzzling Heba's shoulder. Heba just stared, then tried to shake him to wake up.

'Hey. Atemu-I mean pharaoh' Heba mentally scolded himself for being so familiar 'Pharaoh, wake up'.

Atemu mumbled 'So cold…get me some blankets…'

Heba rolled his eyes as Atemu shivered and held tighter to Heba's neck 'Please pharaoh…please start walking with me. It'll be easier'.

There was another mumble 'Okay…' He breathed.

Heba smiled, walking slower so Atemu would keep up with Heba with his sluggish steps. He still had his arms around Heba's neck, like he was a little child clinging onto his mother. It hurt Heba's neck slightly, but he didn't want to complain or change it as he knew it was a safer way to lead Atemu through the darkness. Soon the stairs started to curve upwards, and there was a wooden door. Heba climbed up to it, pushing it a couple of times before it let in the sunlight. Heba quickly pulled Atemu out of the hole, laying him in the middle of some back streets as he shut the door again, he turned to the pharaoh and patted his cheek.

'Pharaoh? Can you hear me?' Heba asked, worried he had fallen unconscious again.

Atemu groaned, turning his head as he scrunched up his face 'Not now…mother…'

Heba frowned, sighed but placed the pharaoh back on his back, hoping he could carry him through the back alleys to his house with no trouble and undetected.

***********************End of chapter 1*************************************

Me: 'Yeah! What a way to start things!'

Diao: 'By killing two people and almost killing Atemu'.

Me: 'Yeah! The best way to start a story is to kill someone!'

Diao: 'I highly doubt it'.

Me: 'Anyway, this one is dedicated to my RP friend Kousuiryou. This one hasn't got Mpreg Kou-san!'

Diao: ¬¬

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. The escape

Me: Laughing evilly.

Diao: 'I think we'll see a lot of Yami Vann through this story'.

Agil: 'Scary…'

Chapter 2-The escape

Heba managed to carry Atemu through the back streets of the city and to his home, sneaking the prince inside and laid him down on the rug, biting his lip slightly. He wasn't sure how awake the prince was yet, but he didn't want to be rude or disrespectful.

'I'm sorry pharaoh' Heba apologised 'But it will only be for a few minutes'.

Heba then hurried around his house, picking up another scruffy bag to put anything in it: Food, water, anything he thought he'd need. He then rummaged around before he found some old cloaks, they would be used to conceal their identities. Heba walked back to the mumbling pharaoh, kneeling by his side and sorting out the bigger cloak, quickly turning to Atemu.

'I need to dress you pharaoh' Heba explained, lifting him up so he could slip the cloak on 'I don't mean to startle you or anything'.

Atemu didn't wake up as Heba dressed him, though he contemplated about dressing the pharaoh out of his royal clothes, he decided to leave it up to Atemu if he wanted to change out of them or not.

Heba checked all the things they had; Food and water that would last them a few days. String and a spearhead, in case they had to hunt-or even defend themselves. And some bandages and medicines in case they happened to get sick or ill. Satisfied with that, Heba put the sack around his waist, catching his necklace move with him. Heba held the Eye tightly in his hand, his thoughts wondering to his father. Perhaps there was another way he could escape, and he just didn't want to go with Heba in case they followed him.

Heba broke away from his thoughts as Atemu mumbled something again, turning his head to one side. Heba stood Atemu up, leaning him on his back as he left his home once more. Heba checked the streets, it was very busy for that time of day, but he was sure no one would stop to ask awkward questions.

Heba lead the sluggish Atemu through the backstreets once again until they came to the Nile, the reeds sitting along the sandy banks hid the many weak reed boats the people in the city had made, and of course Heba and his father had made one. Heba carried Atemu over to the huddled group of boat, easily finding his-even though it looked identical to the others-and carefully placed Atemu in the boat. Atemu mumbled to himself and turned over, not aware of the new setting. Heba climbed in as well, standing up balanced in the boat he grabbed the long wooden pole and pushed the boat off the sandy banks and plunged it into the water.

Heba quickly checked the waters-making sure there was no hippos or crocodiles to surprise him-then pushed along the bottom of the river to go downstream and away from the city. Heba gave one last glance back at the city as they carried down the Nile, getting one last image of his home disappear before him.

* * *

Heba wasn't sure how far they had gone, they had left the watch of the city as it had disappeared into the distance, though how far they were away from it he wasn't exactly sure. Heba was quiet during their journey, Atemu was mumbling to himself that Heba couldn't quite make out, and the only other noises were of the egrets and the other wildlife that lived along side the Nile.

Heba took the peaceful quietness and used it to think about the serious questions. All he had done so far was take the pharaoh out of the city. Where was he supposed to go? His father didn't exactly say there was a hideout in the sand dunes where runaway princes go. And even if he did find a place to take Atemu, how safe would he be? He only had a spearhead to defend him, and he was sure a lot of people would take advantage of a prince with a weak teen. Heba sighed, out of all the people who had to take the heir to the throne away from danger, it had to be little defenceless Heba.

Heba gasped when there was a shake to the boat, turning around to see Atemu sitting up and looking around the view they had. He then groaned, putting his hand on his head as he laid back down again.

'My head…' He muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

Heba turned to him, kneeling down by his head 'Pharaoh? A-Are you alright?' Heba asked quietly.

Atemu opened his eyes, seeing Heba leaning over him he sat up again, facing Heba and moving away from the teen.

'Who are you? Where am I?' Atemu looked around once more to try and answer his own questions 'Are you going to kill me?'

'What? No, of course not pharaoh' Heba reached his hand out to Atemu 'I-I'm a friend'.

'Don't touch me!' Atemu quickly hit away Heba's hand, making him whimper and retract his hand 'How can I trust you?'

'P-Please' Heba pleaded 'I-I'm not going to hurt you. I'm helping you'.

'Helping me? I'm in the middle of nowhere with some…peasant!'

Heba bit his lip, then standing up he pushed the boat towards the bank, landing it on the sands. Atemu looked around curiously, Heba sighed and sat down on the reeds.

'Go on then' Heba said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow 'Go on what?'

'If you want to go, go' Heba crossed his arms 'But I don't know how long you'd survive on your own'.

'Don't be stupid! Take me back home!' Atemu ordered.

Heba smiled slightly 'I'm afraid I can't do that. It's either you get off here or you stay with me'.

Atemu glared at Heba, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest 'Fine' He growled.

Heba smiled again, standing up and pushing the boat back into the water and going downstream once more. Heba sighed, seeing the pharaoh upset and confused. Though he wasn't sure if Atemu would believe him, he had to at least give some explanation.

'I guess you must be confused' Heba said, thinking the best way to start it.

'Damn right I am' Atemu retorted.

'Yeah…but it is for the best pharaoh. I mean…if I had left you you would be dead'.

Atemu looked up at Heba, even more puzzled 'Dead? Why? Who would want to kill me?' He then frowned 'Who are you anyway?'

Heba turned to look at Atemu 'M-My name is Heba. M-My father is the doctor at the palace…you might know him'.

Atemu raised an eyebrow, searching through his mind 'I don't believe you'.

Heba sighed 'I thought you wouldn't' Heba pushed through the bottom of the river as he kept his gaze away 'Well…do you want to know what had happened when you were poisoned?'

Atemu's eyes went large then 'Poisoned!' Atemu repeated shocked 'Why was I poisoned? When?'

Heba turned to him 'Please pharaoh. I-It's not as bad as it sounds…you're still alive…'

'But I was poisoned!' Atemu argued back 'Why would anyone do that?'

'T-They said you wouldn't be good as pharaoh' Heba stuttered.

Atemu turned to Heba 'They?' Atemu repeated 'Who are they?'

'Umm…t-that man' Heba played with his cloak, getting nervous 'Umm…A-Akunadin…'

Atemu glared, turning to look at the water that passed their boat 'That bastard. I told my father he was no good!'

'H-He wanted someone called Seth to take the throne…'

'He would!' Atemu sighed, running his hand through his hair then turning to Heba 'And what's your part in this? Get me to trust you and then kill me?'

'What? No, no! I wouldn't do that! M-My father helped you…a-and he said that I'd have to take you far away so they couldn't hurt you…' Atemu just stared at Heba, not believing a word he said 'B-Besides, if I did want to kill you…I would've done it by now…'

Atemu snorted, glancing away again 'I guess so…'

Heba bit his lip, turning to face the front again and guide the boat gently through the water, not wanting to waste any time in putting a distance between them and the city.

'I-It's not bad pharaoh…' Heba said quietly 'E-Everything will work out I'm sure…'

'Tch. Yeah right' Atemu replied back.

* * *

Heba continued to push himself and the sulking pharaoh along the river until the light started to fade over the horizon, the sky turning to a mix of orange and purple. Heba stopped the boat against the bank, hiding it behind a thick bush of reeds so no one would spot them. Atem sat and watch Heba, creating a small fire with some reeds he snapped off and using the arrowhead to create some sparks. Heba then sat himself down by the fire, using the string to tie the arrowhead on a stalk of one reed, Atemu looked over to the bag that had food in it.

'Why don't we eat what you brought?' Atemu questioned.

Heba bit off the end of the string, putting the remaining string aside as he stood up 'Because that's all we have. I don't want to waste all our food in one night' Heba explained as he walked towards the river, then turning to Atemu 'Can you keep a watch out?'

'For what?'

'Crocodiles. Hippos. Anything that moves' Heba then turned to the water, wading out some more to look for some fish.

'But I don't know what they'd look like in the water' Atemu replied back 'How am I supposed to spot one?'

'Oh…you'll know' Heba called back, he watched the water carefully before stabbing his spear into it and pulling out a fish, just dying on the spear. Heba came back, dropping off the fish by Atemu's feet 'That one can be yours. You can cook it if you like'.

Atemu looked down at the now deceased fish in front of him, Heba waded out again, repeating the same thing as he caught a fish for himself. Heba came to the sand, shaking his legs slightly to get rid of the loose water, then turning to Atemu. A little surprised that the dead fish still laid by Atemu's feet.

'What's wrong?' Heba asked, sitting next to Atemu.

'I…I don't know how to cook' Atemu replied shyly.

Heba tipped his head to one side 'Really? You don't know how to cook?'

'I'm a prince damn it!' Atemu snapped 'That's peasants work!'

Heba frowned, not liking how everything he learnt Atemu called "peasant work". But he sighed, snapping off two smaller reeds and turning to Atemu.

'Then I'll teach you' Heba smiled, taking his fish and snapping his reed a bit more so it was the length of his hand 'You open the fishes mouth like this' He opened the fishes mouth carefully, then slipped in the reed before sticking it by the fire 'It'll take a while to cook, but it's much more juicier that way'.

Atemu watched Heba, taking the reed Heba offered him and copying Heba. Snapping the reed to his hand length, then slipping it in the fishes mouth and sitting it next to Heba's. Heba smiled, turning to Atemu.

'I guess I can proudly say I taught the pharaoh how to cook fish' Heba giggled.

'I'm not the pharaoh' Atemu corrected 'I haven't been crowned yet. So you can't call me pharaoh'.

'Oh…I-I just thought I should do so…to be polite…'

'Just call me Atemu'.

Heba nodded 'Okay. Sorry…Atemu'.

'It's alright'.

They sat in silence then, watching the flames dance around and heat up the fish in front of it. The sky was turning to a much more darker purple now as it was getting ready for the night to come in.

'So…where are we going?' Atemu asked.

The sudden voice made Heba jump, turning to Atemu 'Oh…umm…I don't know…I haven't thought about it yet…'

'So you just thought if we went down the river it would be okay?'

Heba blushed slightly, a little embarrassed in case the prince didn't like how it was the only thing Heba had thought up 'W-Well…I thought if we carried on going…we would think of something along the way…'

'That's stupid'.

Heba then scowled at the fire, not liking the name 'Well I'm sorry we aren't all proud and smart as you are' Heba retorted 'The idea of getting killed might have frazzled me up, but at least I had the guts to actually save you. I'm sure if it was the other way around, you wouldn't do anything of this sort'.

Atemu stared at the teen, surprised-and confused-at the sudden outburst 'What's wrong with you?' Atemu asked.

'Nothing' Heba huffed, looking away 'A lot has happened that's all…'

Atemu shook his head, watching the fire once more 'You're so strange'.

Heba ignored him then, looking away once more and falling back into a silence that only the fire broke. Atemu sighed after a while, getting bored of the silence easily and turned to the fish.

'Are they cooked yet?' Atemu asked 'I'm starving'.

Heba turned back once he was sure he wouldn't get miffed at Atemu's comments again, he took out his fish and checked it carefully before nodding.

'Yeah. They're edible' Heba said, biting into his.

Atemu took out his, looking at it as well then turning to Heba 'You expect me to eat it like this?'

Heba nodded 'Of course. I can't waste time making it fancy for you'.

Atemu scowled 'But…it's still intact' Atemu complained 'Couldn't you just cut it up or something?'

'No. It's not different to how you'd eat it. Just…not cut'.

Atemu sighed, looking at his fish again slowly and unsurely. Heba rolled his eyes, he knew the royal family ate all the best food around and were really proud of themselves, but he didn't know they were so picky about how their food was prepared.

'It's fine' Heba reassured, waving his fish that had a chunk missing out of it 'I've tried it and it's fine. The only thing you'll have to worry about is the tiny bones'.

Atemu looked at Heba, then down to his fish. Giving a face of disgust and closing his eyes, Atemu took a small bite out of it, chewing on it in his mouth.

'Do you like it?' Heba asked.

Atemu stayed silent for a while as he ate, then nodding his head 'It's…different…but in a good way' Atemu said, looking at the fish he held 'It's soft but not chewy, and it has a nice taste'.

Heba giggled 'I told you you'd like it'.

Atemu nodded, then biting into it again to eat some more. As soon as the sky turned to an inky black colour, the two of them had finished off their fishes and were ready to sleep off all the troubles that day. Atemu stretched and yawned, making Heba look at him.

'Tired Atemu?' Heba asked.

Atemu nodded, looking around them 'I don't suppose you brought a bed did you?'

Heba giggled 'No. I figured the cloaks would do'.

Atemu looked at him, then at the cloak around his body 'Using clothes as beds?'

Heba rolled his eyes, taking his cloak off and laying it out so it provided a pillow 'We'll use my cloak as a pillow, and yours to cover us up'.

Atemu raised an eyebrow 'But it would only cover one of us up'.

'Not if we sleep close together' Heba said, laying down already, getting his head comfortable on the cloak.

'I'm not sleeping next to a peasant'.

Heba rolled his eyes again, turning to one side 'Then you can sleep on your own in the cold. Your choice'.

Atemu bit his lip, not liking the idea of sleeping in the cold, especially in the wilderness. Mumbling to himself, Atemu took off the cloak and laid next to Heba's body, pulling the cloak over them.

'This is awkward…' Atemu commented.

'It's not that bad' Heba comforted 'I mean…if I was a girl then it would be a lot worse'.

Atemu thought about it for a few moments 'You know…that would be interesting'.

'Why?'

'Firstly, a girl saving me?' Atemu chuckled quietly 'That's just plain ridiculous. And secondly, girls don't hunt fish. That's a mans job. And lastly, the only time a girl would be allowed to sleep next to a guy is if they're married'.

Heba smirked, restraining the giggles 'Oh Atemu…' Heba closed his eyes as he started sniggering.

Atemu looked at Heba confused 'What?'

'Nothing' Heba replied.

'Hey! What are you laughing at?'

Heba opened one eye to look up at Atemu 'You're so old-fashioned' Heba giggled 'I'd love to see what you'd do if you met my friends'.

Heba giggled some more, only making Atemu scowl at it. Atemu sighed and closed his eyes as well.

'Yeah well…I don't talk with peasants' Atemu mumbled.

'Well…you're talking with me' Heba added 'How do you explain that?'

There was a moments silence before Atemu groaned 'Shut up and go to sleep'.

Heba gave one last laugh before finally calming down and closing his eyes once more to sleep, the fire was dying down slowly as he heard it crackle every now and then, so he was sure it would die out soon.

'Good night Atemu' Heba whispered to the prince.

Atemu hummed in response, so Heba was sure that was all he was going to get. So Heba left him to sleep, soon he joined the prince in sleeping as well.

*****************************End of chapter 2*******************************

Me: 'I've always wanted to do a stuck-up prince!'

Diao: 'So you're happy now right?'

Me: 'Oh yeah!'

Diao: 'Well…I guess that's important…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Getting to Greece

Me: 'Hmm…'

Diao: 'Hmm?'

Me: 'Yes. Hmm…It means I'm thinking'.

Diao: 'That's dangerous'.

Chapter 3-Getting to Greece

Heba woke up the next morning, feeling very warm and tight. The smaller one frowned before opening his eyes and looking up at the sleeping face next to him. The pharaoh was sleeping peacefully, his arms tightly around Heba's small body so he could cuddle against Heba's warmth. Heba couldn't help but chuckle quietly, someone he thought would be mature and sensible, yet in his sleep he was more or less like Heba; seeking out something warm to hold like a child. Heba tried wiggling out of Atemu's arms, yet it proved to be difficult to do so.

'Atemu' Heba whispered, trying to push away the arms 'Could you let go of me now?'

Atemu groaned, he ended up holding tighter to Heba to stop him moving and snuggled closer.

'No…' Atemu muttered, falling asleep once more.

Heba rolled his eyes, he was very childlike; He was defiant like one. Heba sighed, pushing at his arms once more in hope he could push them off.

'Atemu, you're going to crush me' Heba reasoned 'And it's about time you woke up anyway'.

Atemu groaned, opening his eyes slightly to see Heba laying next to him, the pharaoh still half asleep so wasn't truly aware of the position they were in.

'Wha…?'

Heba rolled his eyes 'Atemu, could you please let me go?'

Atemu nodded, taking his arms away from Heba before turning over so he could try and get some more sleep. Heba sighed, reaching over and shaking the sleepy pharaoh awake again.

'Come on Atemu, you need to be awake' Heba stood up as Atemu muttered some words about Heba, he rubbed his sides realising how tight Atemu had held him that night 'I'm probably going to get marks from your arms' Heba muttered.

'Don't flatter yourself' Atemu mumbled as he sat up and gave a yawn.

Heba frowned to himself, wondering if it was flattering a pharaoh held you so tight they created marks on your waist. Heba shrugged, not really caring much as he picked up the spear he had created and the bag before putting them in the boat.

'Come on Atemu' Heba hurried.

'What? I haven't had breakfast yet' Atemu complained.

Heba turned to him 'So?'

'So I'll starve'.

'No you won't. I've gone without having breakfast some days'.

'No wonder you're so skinny'.

Heba frowned, picking up the pole for the boat 'Well, you can eat all the food now and then you won't have any breakfasts again, will that make you happy?'

Atemu grumbled, then pushing himself up he walked over so he climbed in the boat as well and sat down, putting his head in his hand.

'Fine' Atemu mumbled.

Heba then pushed the boat out into the water again, checking the waters before pushing along. Atemu huffed and looked around, not pleased by having to starve through the day. Heba knew this, feeling a little sympathetic to the pharaoh, he wasn't used to this so he had to at least help him along. Heba reached down and picked the bag out, pulling a small chunk of the bread off before handing it out to Atemu.

'Here, you can have this' Heba offered.

Atemu took it, but gave Heba a questionable look 'This won't keep me fed all day'.

Heba sighed, standing up at the front of the boat 'I know…but if you eat it all, it's all the bread gone. It would just have to do'.

Atemu gave a sigh, easily eating the chunk in one go before looking around again at the birds that sat by the reeds.

'I'm still hungry' Atemu mumbled.

Heba sighed, knowing that with Atemu sitting in the boat and sticking by Heba's side, it was going to be a very long journey indeed.

* * *

They travelled for most of that morning, each teen hardly speaking to one another, and the only time they did was when Atemu complained and Heba had to reason with him. Heba wondered how long he could live with Atemu complaining about everything he did, and he wondered more if he would murder Atemu himself in the end. Atemu finally turned his back to Heba, realising he was annoying Heba so turned the other way to distract himself.

'Hey, Heba' Heba turned to the pharaoh as he pointed ahead 'It's the royal barge'.

Heba looked up, seeing in the distance was the large gold coloured royal barge, approaching them. Heba panicked, knowing that the boat could only mean that Akunadin was searching for the missing prince. Heba pushed the boat to the side, beaching it on the banks once more before grabbing the bag and spear and hiding them behind some reeds.

'What are you doing?' Atemu questioned as he stepped out as well.

'We'll never be able to out run them' Heba explained, snapping off some reeds 'And they know what we look like so we can't disguise ourselves. We're going to hide'.

'Hide behind what?'

'The water' Heba handed Atemu one of the reeds 'Me and my friends used to play this game, who can hide under the water the longest, we used reeds to breath. All we have to do, is turn the boat over and they'll think it's some boat someone left behind. Understand?'

'Err…yes'.

'Good'.

Heba walked into the water, then turning the boat over he sunk underneath the water, making sure a little of the reed was above water so he could breath. Atemu quickly joined his side so they were both holding the boat over and breathing through the reed sticks. What Heba didn't tell Atemu, is in this game at least one of his friends would keep a watch out for crocodiles, he just hoped that the gods wouldn't be too cruel and let the creatures stay at bay.

They waited and waited and waited. It was like time hadn't passed as there was no noise and no movement, Heba looked towards Atemu every so often to make sure he was doing alright under the water, but he seemed to be fine. Finally Heba couldn't take it much more, carefully poking his head out of the water Heba checked the area, seeing no boat or anything suspicious. After a while, it seemed like the boat had passed them, and he gave a sigh of relief as he signalled Atemu to surface.

'Are they gone?' Atemu asked as he took the reed out of his mouth.

'Yeah…we'll wait for a while' Heba said as he walked himself out of the water 'They might come back again'.

Atemu nodded as he walked out, sitting on the sand and looking at his arms before turning to Heba who stood watch.

'Heba'.

He turned to the pharaoh 'Yes Atemu?'

'I'm wet'.

Heba rolled his eyes but smiled as he looked around at the water 'You'll dry soon Atemu'.

* * *

The two teens waited for a few minutes in case the barge came back, but the waters were calm and no one else was around. So they picked up their belongings again and set the boat out into the water to carry on again, being cautious in case the barge came by again and they'd have to hide on the banks again.

'Heba' Atemu spoke up.

Heba turned to Atemu, giving a small smile 'Yes Atemu?'

'Who gave you that necklace?' Atemu asked, pointing to his Eye of Horus 'Was it a girl?'

Heba shook his head, holding the small trinket in his hand 'My father gave it to my mother…but when she died my father gave it to me. I've never taken it off in case I get hurt'.

'Oh…' Atemu looked out across the water 'Lucky'.

Heba blinked 'How so?'

'I've never been given something important like you. Not jewellery or anything…'

'But you've got so much stuff Atemu, I'm sure it must mean something'.

'Tch, no' Atemu took off one ring, showing it to Heba 'See this? This is a ring my father gave to me so it could increase a sense of strength in me' Atemu chuckled slightly before holding it tightly in his hands 'It still doesn't mean anything to me…I wouldn't feel sad if I did this'.

Atemu then turned to the river, giving a hard throw so it landed in the water. Heba gasped at Atemu's actions.

'Atemu!'

'So what?' Atemu crossed his arms and look the other way 'It's not important to me, and it's not like it's special'.

Atemu then heard a splash, turning instantly to see it was only him in the boat by then. Atemu looked over the edge into the water to see Heba swimming back up the river slightly.

'Oi! Heba!' Atemu called out, but Heba couldn't hear him under the water.

Heba swam for a little while to where Atemu had thrown the ring, going through the mud until he saw the glitter of the metal and grabbed it in his hand. He then swam back to the boat, reaching the surface and holding the ring out to Atemu.

'Here'.

Atemu scowled at Heba 'I don't want it'.

'But it's from your father' Heba reasoned 'Don't you want to keep it to remember him?'

'No'.

Heba frowned, climbing back on the boat and putting the ring in his pocket before steering the boat again.

'Why don't you want it then?' Heba asked curiously.

'Because I don't like my father' Atemu replied bitterly.

'That's very ill of you'.

'Well he didn't care about me, so why should I with him?'

'That's how I feel' Heba muttered.

'What did you say?'

'Nothing'.

Atemu looked at Heba questioningly, but looked away as he played with the bottom of his cloak.

'What about you?' Atemu asked quietly 'What were your parents like?'

Heba gave a small smile, remembering his mother and father 'Well…my mother was beautiful. She did when I was a kid so…I don't remember much. But she was nice. My dad…Well, he's nice and all, it's just a shame he can't clean up after himself' Heba gave a soft chuckle 'After mum died…dad didn't know what to do. He always turned to my mum if something was wrong or he wasn't sure about something, so after she died, dad kinda…hid himself away, so I had to look after him until he got better'.

'What was wrong with him?'

Heba shrugged 'I guess he just missed mum a lot that he didn't want to work. He probably felt like dying with her…'

There was a moments silence between the two, only a call of a nearby egret broke the silence of the Nile. Atemu looked down, knowing he shouldn't ask more questions about Heba's deceased family.

'What about you?' Atemu asked.

Heba turned to him 'What?'

'Well…did you…feel liked dying?'

Heba smiled, shaking his head 'No. I mean, I was kid then. I knew she had died, but I didn't understand properly like why she had and stuff. But I was more then happy to help my dad, remind him mum wouldn't have wanted him to be like that' Heba smiled as he looked up at the clear blue sky 'I think she would be proud of me' Heba gave a small blush 'Dad always said I took after my mum. He said she was kind and polite but she knew her bounds and was a free spirit as well, I think that also helped him get better as well…knowing I was like a mini mum to help out and stuff'.

Atemu gave a small smile 'I think she would be proud of you too'.

Heba's blush grew, then turning to the pharaoh 'What about your mother Atemu?'

'She…died…giving birth to me…I didn't know her…'

'Oh…I'm sorry' Heba bit his lip 'And with your father being busy all the time…I guess you don't know what it's like to have parents…'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'It's fine. I mean, I think I preferred being with Seth more anyway'.

'But…isn't Seth the one who's taking your throne?'

'Yeah, I bet he'd hate it though' Atemu gave a chuckle as he leant back some 'It's so funny. When we were kids, Seth made the decision to be a priest so he could always keep an eye on me when I'd be pharaoh'.

'Really…I heard being a priest is tough work'.

'Seth is tough. He's my cousin but I think of him more like a brother. He's cold and distant, and he would've liked it if I had left him alone instead of bugging him to play with me, but he's protective like an older brother'.

Heba stared at Atemu, a little lost on his explanation 'Umm…but…wouldn't he have been mean to you?' Heba questioned.

'Yeah a little' Atemu chuckled 'It's hard to explain it, but…when he was mean to me, I didn't take it badly, I thought it was the way he showed he cared about me. You know, like different people show different ways that they like someone, I thought that was Seth's way, by teasing me'.

Atemu looked up when he heard Heba giggling, giving a frown at the other teen in confusion.

'What? What's so funny?' Atemu questioned 'I didn't laugh when you were talking about your parents'.

'It's not that' Heba sniggered as he looked to Atemu 'I'm just…trying to think of all the things Seth could've teased you about…there's so many…'

Atemu scowled at the giggling teen, crossing his arms over his chest as a small blush came to his face in embarrassment.

'Well…Seth was taller then me…' Atemu started 'About a head or so taller…he used to tease how short I was…and how scared I was…'

Heba turned to him 'Scared about what?'

Atemu hung his head 'Well…I was scared…about the pond in the courtyard…'

Heba tipped his head to one side 'What for?'

'I…I was very gullible and…and someone told me there was this monster that lived in the pond…and I believed them…'

Heba laughed some more, unable to hold back the laughter at the thought of Atemu being scared. Atemu's face turned to a bright red colour, tapping his arms annoyed hearing Heba laugh at his childhood fear.

'It's not that funny!' Atemu snapped 'Besides, I was like five at the time! I grew out of it by eight!'

'I'm sorry…I don't mean to hurt you…it's just…' Heba calmed himself down a bit more, before finally able to talk 'It's just…I think it's really funny that you, out of all people, were scared. You don't imagine a pharaoh to be scared, especially of a pond'.

'Well, like I said I was a kid. And I'm only human, everyone is scared of something'.

'Yeah, I know' Heba began pushing the boat along again as he had to stop because of his laughing 'I'm sorry Atemu'.

Atemu snorted as he looked away 'Last time I tell a peasant anything at all'.

Heba gave a smile, for once not feeling offended by being called a peasant by Atemu, he looked up at the sky briefly before carrying on pushing the boat along, watching a hippo closely as it watched them back.

'Where are we actually going?' Atemu asked.

'Well…do you have any friends you can stay with?' Heba asked 'I mean, as long as you're safe is important'.

'Me having friends? The closest friend I have is Seth' Atemu crossed his arms 'There is no one outside the palace I know of'.

Heba sighed 'Well…that makes it harder'.

Atemu rolled his eyes around in thought 'And what am I supposed after that? Just hide for the rest of my life? I'm not a coward'.

'I-I'm sorry…I-I don't know what you want to do…'

'Take back my throne that's what I want to do' Atemu looked to the side 'Or more like explain to Seth what's going on…he probably wouldn't want to be involved in this'.

'So…you want me to turn back round again? After I took you out of the city'.

'No, no' Atemu sighed, looking back to Heba 'You don't think you could take me to Greece could you?'

'Greece? I don't even know the route to Greece!'

'Shame…well…take me to the sea then. I'm sure I can find a merchants boat or something that'll go that way'.

'What about me?'

'You? You can go back home if you want'.

Heba bit his lip, nodding his head in understanding 'Why Greece?'

'My father knows the emperor of Greece, so he would probably help me in getting an army together and taking my throne back'.

'I thought you said Seth would gladly give it to you' Heba pointed out.

'I know. But if Akunadin has anything to do with it, he probably is gathering an army for himself and is going to use the power he has. I need to get to Seth first'.

Heba sighed, but nodded to Atemu's words, knowing that the pharaoh knew what he was doing. Or at least hoping he knew what he was doing, Heba didn't want to think Atemu was getting ahead of himself.

****************************End of chapter 3********************************

Me: 'So yes, they're going to Greece to rustle up an army…how long do you think it'll be before someone stops them?'

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Me: 'Oh come on Diao, you know the plan man'.

Diao: 'I know…it's just you…you're smiling about it'.

Me: 'I know. It's going to be tons of fun'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Arguments

Me: 'Warning: This chapter contains major jerkness'.

Diao: 'Is that even a word?'

Me: 'It is now'.

Chapter 4-Arguments

The next morning they were up early once more, Heba wasn't sure how long it would take them to go up the Nile to the mouth of the river, but he didn't want to waste anytime getting Atemu there. Though it wasn't long before there was a large growl between the teens and Atemu started complaining.

'I'm starving' Atemu muttered.

'I know' Heba said as he pushed the boat along 'Just hold on a little while longer'.

Atemu groaned, pulling his knees up and hugging those as his stomach growled some more 'I miss the Ostrich meat…I miss the dates…I miss the honey…I would do anything to have some honey…'

Heba sighed 'Atemu…if you don't think about food, you won't be so hungry'.

'I can't help it!' Atemu snapped 'Unless you're deaf my stomach is begging for something to eat! I'm getting pretty sick of fish all the time!'

'It's only been three days' Heba reasoned.

'Well it's too long for me'.

Heba sighed, wondering if he should return to his home and show Akunadin the favour he did by murdering Atemu for him. Though it had been three days, Heba knew that Atemu would complain eternally, and although he was the pharaoh and he probably had nothing better to do, Heba would soon break if Atemu wouldn't quiet soon. Heba looked up, seeing a few buildings in the distance and realising it was a small town, and perhaps a resting spot for them for a while.

'Atemu, there's a town up ahead' Heba pointed out.

Atemu scowled up at the teen 'So?'

Heba rolled his eyes 'So, we can go and trade some of our things for some more food. At least then you wouldn't be so hungry'.

'Good. Hurry up so we can get there quicker'.

Heba bit his lip, keeping back the sarcastic comment and push the boat along to the town.

* * *

Heba managed to hide their boat further up the river in case it was a dishonest town and didn't want the reed boat to get stolen. Sorting out their cloaks and some of the odd things Heba brought with them to barter with, the two teens set out to the town and looked around, seeing a lot of poor people cautiously walk around them like they were plagued with illness.

'We shouldn't pay these people' Atemu muttered 'They should be given it to me in my presence'.

Heba sighed and rolled his eyes 'You should be dead Atemu'.

'That's no excuse'.

Heba put his head in his hand, not believing Atemu was so stupid the way he was. Heba then spotted a stall where a man was selling a variety of foods, he jogged over and started talking to the man, showing him what he had and the man offered some of the foods. Atemu walked over slowly and stood crossing his arms over his chest and very bored.

'Isn't there anything I can give you to have a loaf of bread?' Heba asked, a little disappointed.

'That necklace of yours' The man suggested, pointing to Heba's necklace.

Heba looked down at his eye, giving a small smile and putting his hand over it 'No. I could never part with it'.

'Part with it' Atemu ordered.

Heba frowned, picking up what food they had 'No'.

'But I'm hungry'.

'We're not that desperate, we just got a little more food is all'.

Atemu rolled his eyes and followed Heba as they started walking back through the town again.

'Then why won't you let me eat?' Atemu questioned 'You say I can't eat because we'll run out of food, but then when we get the chance to get some more food you won't even part with that tatty necklace of yours'.

'This tatty necklace is precious to me' Heba explained, giving a scolding look to Atemu 'And although some people don't appreciate what their father give them, I do. So I won't part with it over some food'.

Atem sighed annoyed and looked away, the same with Heba as both teens walked through the town in a huff. Then a woman grabbed Heba's arm, he turned to her and noticed how skinny and desperate she was, knowing something wasn't right.

'Please help me' She begged 'My son is so weak…I need food to feed him…'

Atemu snorted quietly and carried on walking 'Lets go Heba'.

'Please! I need to!'

'Don't worry' Heba rummaged around in his arms and handed her nearly half of the food he had with him 'Here, this shall be enough'.

Tears filled her eyes as she hugged the food closely to her 'Thank you…Thank you so much…may the gods help a kind soul like you'.

'Thank you'.

'Heba!'

Heba frowned and walked on to catch up with Atemu "I might just need it".

* * *

Heba and Atemu sat by the boat, Atemu feeding himself on the little food Heba allowed him while Heba sorted out the spear as the string needed changing. Atemu finished off his slice of bread before turning to Heba.

'Why did you help her?' Atemu asked.

Heba looked up at him 'Hmm?'

'That peasant…you could've ignored her you know'.

Heba shook his head and went back to the spear 'I didn't want to ignore her. She needed my help and I was happy to help her'.

'She was so dirty and skinny…is everyone like that?'

'Unfortunately not everyone gets to have delicious meals like you Atemu or baths regularly, so yes, some poorer people are dirty and skinny. Deal with it'.

Atemu turned to Heba 'What's wrong with you?' Atemu asked.

'What do you mean?' Heba asked as he bit off the remaining string, though a little too forcefully.

'You're acting like you're annoyed' Atemu sighed 'Like a spoilt little kid'.

'I'm the spoilt little kid?' Heba stood up and glowered down at the pharaoh 'Am I the one who complained about every little thing? Am I the one who didn't say thank you? Am I the one who ordered me around all the time? No! It was you!'

Atemu glared back at Heba 'I don't like your tone'.

'Oh you don't like my tone do you?' Heba threw down the spear 'I'm so sorry my pharaoh, but we're not in your palace, and you're not sitting on your fancy gold throne either! You're no pharaoh yet so you can't order me around like one of your servants! If I knew you was going to be like hell I would've begged my father to kill you on the spot!'

Atemu then stood up fast, glaring at the smaller teen 'Shut up! You're a nobody to me anyway!'

'Sorry did I hurt your feelings? Wonder how I feel having to put up with you complaining and insulting everything I do! It's not even funny anymore! I'm sick and tired of you now!'

'Take that back!'

'No!' Heba then gave Atemu a hard shove, thinking it was the only type of violence he could accomplish against a pharaoh.

'How dare you shove me!' Atemu exclaimed.

'Sorry, it's a shame you don't have any of your slaves! Maybe you can go buy a new one to shove me back!'

Atemu then tackled Heba to the ground, giving him a hard punch to the face that made it red.

'You think you're so smart, you don't know anything!' Atemu growled.

Heba glared up at the pharaoh 'I know a jerk when I see one!' Heba retorted back.

He then reached out to grab his spear, going to try and hit Atemu, but he grabbed the spear and the teens fought over which one of them would be able to hold it. Atemu was struggling to get it out of the younger ones hand, so reached down to grab the neck of his tunic, then catching his necklace and breaking it off his neck.

Heba immediately let go of the spear and reached out for his necklace 'No! Give that back!'

Atemu ignored him, turning to the Nile and throwing it out into the water as far as he could. Heba's face paled as he watched his necklace disappear under the water, tears filling up in his eyes as he turned to Atemu, pushing him over so he was on top of Atemu and repeatedly hit his chest.

'You idiot! You knew that was important to me!' Heba shouted at him 'I hate you! I wish they had killed you!'

Heba then got off of Atemu, running into the water and wading out trying to find his necklace. He ignored the throbbing in his cheek as he waded to the spot where the ripples remained, but then he spotted movement in the water. Heba quickly turned, giving a scream as he ran out onto the sand and was closely followed by a crocodile.

It hissed at the two teens, but it was intent on getting Heba and chased him slightly up the sandy bank as Atemu hurried off. Heba tripped over but continued to scurry away from the approaching crocodile, it opened up it's large mouth as it got close enough to Heba, but Atem jumped onto it's back and stuck a reed in it's mouth, catching it's mouth still. It hissed angrily as it thrashed it's head side to side. Atemu jumped off and grabbed Heba's hand and pulled him up.

'Come on!' Atemu pulled Heba along and away from the angry crocodile until he was sure they were far away enough. Both teens panted because they ran so fast and because of the shock 'Are you alright?'

'Fine' Heba panted, then stood up and turned to walk away.

'Hey! Where you going?' Atemu asked.

'Away from you!' Heba shouted as he walked along the Nile, hoping Atemu wouldn't follow him.

* * *

Heba sat on his own that night, for once Atemu had listened to him and kept away from Heba, and Heba didn't think about where Atemu had gone-no doubt back to the town. Heba brushed his fingers over his bare neck, feeling a little strange since he lost his fathers necklace. The necklace gave Heba a sense of protection, confidence and gave him a strength.

Though without the necklace, Heba felt none of those things; he felt insecure, lonely, and helpless. Heba shivered at the cold night, hugging his knees as he felt tears come to his eyes and buried his face in his knees as he started to cry to himself.

* * *

Heba groaned awake, after falling asleep because of his tears. He rubbed his eyes before opening them, seeing the morning light glitter the sand by his face. Heba shifted slightly, feeling sticky and tight again. He frowned to himself, then looked over his shoulder to see a sleeping Atemu, his arms around Heba's waist and his body drying from water.

'Eww' Heba wriggled his body out of Atemu's arms and brushed the sand off his clothes while Atemu woke up 'You're sticky Atemu'.

Atemu groaned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up 'Are…you feeling better today?' Atemu asked quietly.

Heba sighed, touching his bruised cheek then 'I'll be fine' Heba muttered 'What are you doing here then?'

'I…wanted to say sorry' Atemu stood up, looking away from Yugi slightly 'I…I didn't mean to punch you…o-or throw away your necklace…'

'But you did' Heba said quietly.

'I know…I-I just hope this will make it up'.

Heba looked up as Atemu held up his necklace, though the string was a little worn down because the water, but it was still in tact. Heba quickly took the necklace out of Atemu's hand, hugging it close and turning to the pharaoh.

'You…You went to get it?' Heba questioned.

Atemu nodded 'I thought…you wouldn't get it after the crocodile attack so…I thought I should get it for you'.

Heba smiled, then turning to Atemu and hugging him tightly. Atemu looked down at the teen, a small blush on his face as Heba put his face in Atemu's chest.

'Thank you' Heba mumbled 'I'm sorry…for saying mean things to you…I was just upset…'

'I deserved it' Atemu said as he patted Heba's head 'Anyway…we should get going right? I've checked the boat, and everything is still there so…' Atemu cleared his throat and grabbed Heba's hand 'We should go'.

Atemu pulled Heba along the sand, going back to the boat and travelling down the Nile again. Heba tied his necklace back around his neck, smiling slightly as he felt his strength replenish in him again, and he was sure he could live with Atemu's whining for a while again.

***************************End of chapter 4*********************************

Me: 'I had to do that. I'm mean and I can only get meaner'.

Diao: 'Is that supposed to be a threat?'

Me: 'To Heba and Atemu, yes'.

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Hostage

Diao: 'Vann…didn't you write this recently?'

Me: 'Yeah well…I wanted to introduce the most diabolical character in this story!'

Diao: 'Akunadin?'

Me: 'Even worse then him!'

Chapter 5-Hostage

Atemu sat on the edge of the boat as Heba pushed him along, he had his feet in the water and made sure no unsuspecting friends like a crocodile came and took his feet off. There was a rumble that made Atemu groan and Heba sigh, knowing the question that was going to come next.

'Can I eat now?' Atemu asked for about the fifth time.

'Please Atemu, we need to get to Greece as fast as we can' Heba reasoned.

'Well it's not like they're going to pick up the land and move it. We can sit on the bank and eat right?'

'Well…what if Akunadin finds us?'

'I can take him. I've had years of training in combat'.

Heba sighed, the thought of Atemu going up against that man with only the thin spear they had made, while they had the best swords in Egypt. But if Atemu was determined, it was still admirable. Heba pushed the boat up along the side and onto the bank, turning to Atemu.

'Alright, only for a few minutes'.

'Yes!' Atemu jumped off the boat, stretching his arms in the air as he walked onto the sand 'Finally some food!'

'Fish to be more precise' Heba added with a smirk.

Atemu groaned, turning to the teen 'Can't we have something else? Fish is getting monotonous'.

'Well if you eat the other food, we'll just have fish until we can get to another town' Heba shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the spear 'You're choice'.

Atemu sighed, sitting on the sand as he huffed 'Fine'.

Heba chuckled, wading out into the water he watched the waters carefully until he found some fish to stab.

Atemu sighed, sitting on his own he watched Heba slightly as he brought back a fish and went to go hunt his own fish. Atemu drew shapes in the sand while he waited, looking up when some fowl rustled by some nearby reeds.

'Why can't you kill some of these?' Atemu asked, pointing to the fleeing birds.

Heba looked up at them 'Because I'd need to chop parts off them and pluck them and stuff…I only have a spear'.

Atemu sighed and rolled his eyes 'Typical'.

Heba giggled slightly, then turning to the river to watch for more fish. Atemu hummed to himself before looking around the scenery again, looking behind him at the sand his eyes lit up happily. Atemu may not have known much on what was beyond the palace walls, but he knew what a date tree looked like as there was one in the grounds.

'Dates' He said happily, then getting up and running over to the tree, he was just happy that it was something other then fish.

He came to the tree, then managed to pull one of the dates off he quickly ate it to check if it was good to eat. With a satisfied hum, Atemu then started to pick them. Putting them in his hand so he could carry them back to Heba and share with the teen.

Heba finally managed to catch a fish for himself, turning then and expecting to see the pharaoh sitting on the sand, but instead he was walking back with his hands full of dates.

'Hey Heba! Look what I found!' Atemu shouted to the teen 'Dates!'

Heba laughed quietly, but soon lost his smile and humour when he saw something coming towards them. Horses. Horsemen. And though Heba didn't know who the tree men were, he knew that it couldn't be anyone good. He dropped the spear before running to Atemu.

'Atemu! Look out!'

Atemu stopped and looked behind him, seeing the three horsemen approach. Heba ran up to Atemu and pulled him along, making him drop the dates he had collected. But before they could reach to the boat, another horseman stopped the horse in front of them, making the two teens stop and back a little as the horse reared at them.

The rider was much more older then them, his body covered in thick cloaks, he had long white hair and there was a scar under his eye. He grinned at the two teens, Heba clung to Atemu as the other three horsemen came to them and circled them with their black horses.

'Well what do we have here?' Bakura asked with a chuckle 'Two lost mice'.

'Don't call us that!' Atemu growled.

Bakura chuckled 'Sorry, a mouse and a rat' Atemu glared at him, but Bakura was grinning at Atemu's glare 'What are two people like you doing out here? Lost?'

'N-No' Heba replied shakily, scared by the intimidation and the looks of the men.

'And it's none of your business' Atemu added 'So clear off!'

Bakura laughed 'I like this guy, he has guts!'

'You better take me seriously! Or you'll regret it!'

'A-Atemu…'

Bakura smirked, pulling out a sword from it's sheath and pointing it to the two teens.

'Oh really? And why's that?' Bakura asked, cupping Atemu's chin with his sword 'You're no god to me'.

'A-Atemu please…lets just leave them to what they want' Heba pleaded.

'I'm no god. But I am pharaoh!' Atemu looked each man in the eye 'My name is Atemu! And I am heir to the throne! And you will listen to what I say!'

Heba sighed, hanging his head. He should've known Atemu would've tried using his position to get his way. He just hoped it worked with the men. Bakura took his sword away from Atemu's chin.

'Atemu?' A small smirk on his face appeared 'I thought you were dead, too much grief for your father'.

'Well you are mistaken. Now let us go now!'

'Of course my pharaoh, please accept our apologies'.

And then, the man closest to Atemu hit him over the head with the handle of his sword. Atemu gave a small sigh then fell over unconscious, Heba knelt by him immediately and shook his shoulders.

'Atemu! Atemu!'

'Gather all you can!' Bakura ordered 'And one of you take mighty pharaoh here' Bakura moved his horse over, grabbing the back of Heba's cloak and pulling him up onto his horse and sitting him in front of Bakura, giving a grin at the teens scared face 'I'll take his whore'.

Heba struggled to get down from his horse and back to Atemu, but Bakura laughed and wrapped his arms around Heba's middle, leaning closer to his neck.

'What's wrong whore? Don't like leaving his side eh?' Bakura nuzzled his face in Heba's neck, making the teen move away and struggle some more.

'Bakura!' Bakura turned to the other men 'What should we do with the boat?'

'I don't know. Get rid of it we don't need it'.

Heba turned and watched as the men cut the boat in half, then gathering up what Heba had brought with them they joined Bakura's side, one of them carrying the limp Atemu onto his horse and trotting up next to them.

'Lets go then' And with a whip to the reins his horse and the others followed.

Heba carried on struggling, but Bakura kept one arm around Heba's middle, which was hard to move off. Bakura looked down at the teen as he glanced to Atemu, wondering if Atemu was alright.

'I almost forgot' Bakura put his hand in his pocket, then took out a blindfold and quickly put it over Heba's eyes, too fast for him to even realise what was going on until Bakura finished tying it up 'We wouldn't want your pretty eyes getting hurt in a sandstorm. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to see your lover right now, his majesty isn't his best'.

'Stop this! Let us go!' Heba pleaded.

Bakura leant closer, this time to Heba's ear. A shiver went down Heba's back as he felt Bakura's hot breath against his ear.

'No' Bakura whispered before chuckling and leading the way through the desert.

Though it was simple to reach up and take off the blindfold, Heba couldn't do such a thing, he was just frozen where he was. Though he and Atemu were in trouble by the kidnappers, Heba couldn't bring himself to move, and quietly sunk back against Bakura's chest as they rode out from the river.

******************************End of chapter 5******************************

Me: 'It was short, but damn Bakura can make a bad impression!'

Diao: 'So your most evil character was Bakura?'

Me: 'Yes!'

Diao: '…Why?'

Me: 'Because…it's Bakura!'

Diao: ¬¬ 'I'm not going to get much sense out of you'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Camp in the desert

Me: 'I'm going to like being evil in this chapter'.

Diao: 'How evil are you going to be?'

Me: 'Oh hardly at all'.

Diao: '…What the hell Vann?'

Chapter 6-Camp in the desert

Heba wasn't sure how long or how far they had been travelling, the blindfold around Heba's eyes made it difficult to see, and Bakura's arm around his middle kept him still all through the journey. Heba tried his best to listen for Atemu, but it seemed he was quiet as well-he was either still knocked out or he was being smart and kept his mouth shut.

Soon Heba heard noises, like other people and some animal noises. Was it possible they were in a town? Suddenly Bakura shoved Heba off his horse, falling to the hot sand again his skin again. Heba pulled off the blindfold before hearing Atemu limply hit the sand, he turned to the pharaoh and tried to wake him up by shaking him.

'Atemu. Atemu, please wake up' Heba pleaded, hearing a small groan from the pharaoh.

Heba looked up and around the place they had stopped at; it was a small camp, there were other people like Bakura wondering around and bullying the other slaves they had captured that did all the work. There was a pen of chickens and some camels along with the horses tied to a tether. Tents were clumped together and around a small oasis that seemed to be the only water supply, the surroundings around the camp was just endless sands and dunes.

Atemu groaned and opened his eyes, his hand snaking round to the back of his head to rub the sore spot 'Ow…where…where are we?' Atemu asked wearily.

'Hell' Bakura replied, standing in front of the two teens 'Here is your only survival, so you best do what I say'.

Atemu glared at Bakura, sitting up as he did 'And why should we?'

'Look around. I'd say you'd survive the desert for about a day before the sun gets to you. So if you were smart-which you clearly aren't my majesty-you'd stay here where I might treat you decently'.

Atemu stood up then, with Heba closely sticking by his side for protection 'I will never take orders from the likes of you!'

Bakura walked up to Atemu, taking his sword out and pressing it against Atemu's throat, making Heba panicked at least.

'Because if you don't, I will make you beg for forgiveness. I'll starve your pharaoh body and dry up your throat, cut every part of you body and stain your skin with your own blood before I finish you off. Understand?'

'You don't scare me' Atemu growled.

'Oh really?' Bakura glanced at Heba, then swiftly grabbed the younger teens wrist and pulled him away from Atemu's safety and held the sword to his throat 'How about if it was your whore?'

'No! Don't you dare hurt Heba!'

Bakura chuckled as he pulled the terrified Heba closer 'Why? Afraid I might hurt him? You'd better do as I say and your precious whore might survive a little longer'.

Atemu glared up at Bakura 'You're sick!' Atemu hissed.

'Deal with it' Bakura turned to look at another slave 'Jono! Come here!'

A boy with blond hair and a ragged looking tunic jogged over to them, as soon as he got close enough he pushed Heba into the older teen.

'Get the whore cleaned up' Bakura ordered 'He'll do well to entertain us' He then turned back to Atemu, poking the sword into his chest 'You. Move along'.

'I won't leave Heba'.

'How sweet. But if you don't go, I will kill him. Your choice'.

Atemu looked between Bakura and Heba, before giving a glare at Bakura and walked with him into the camp. Heba began to shake slightly, not being in the protection of his friend and on his own with a stranger-and with him being so little-Heba didn't want to think what he was going to get into while separated from Atemu. The older teen put his hands on Heba's shoulders, making him move with him as well, as he saw his last glimpse of Atemu.

* * *

Heba was took to one of the tents, the teen-Jono he was called-sat Heba down on the scratchy rug and turned to some pots as he rummaged through them.

'Do you have a name, or is it really whore?' He asked with a small smile.

'Umm…H-Heba' Heba replied.

'Okay. I'm Jono' He then turned to Heba 'Alright, close your eyes'.

'Why?'

'Unless you want lead in your eyes, you should close them'.

Heba nodded, closing his eyes as Jono moved a little closer and painted Heba's eyes gently drawing the black lines before pulling away. Heba opened his eyes, blinking a little as he got rid of the feeling of Jono pressing on his eyes. He then turned to the pots again, rummaging around a little.

'Umm…t-that man…'

'Bakura you mean' Jono quickly added.

'Yeah…umm…w-what did he mean by…I'd do well to entertain him?' Heba felt a shiver go down his spine at the only idea he thought of 'D-Does he mean…?'

'No' Jono sniffed one of the bottles before shaking his head and putting it down 'Bakura is cruel, but he's not evil. Besides, you're not his type'.

'Oh…well…h-he seems to…take a liking to me…'

'Probably not. Most likely getting your boyfriend to do what he wants'.

Heba blushed to a red colour 'A-Atemu isn't…anything to me…j-just a friend…'

'Sure' Jono bit his lip 'What would you smell best as?'

'Umm…I-I don't know…w-what are we doing then?'

'Preparing you of course' Jono held Heba's arm out as he rubbed some oil onto his skin, and when it was glued to Heba's skin he quickly sniffed his arm 'That's good' He carried on massaging the oil into Heba's arm and any other bare parts of his body 'The most you're going to do is dance. I doubt Bakura would go too far with you'.

Heba nodded and let Jono decorate him some more. Then Jono stood up and rummaged around before throwing some clothes to Heba, hooking them over his head.

'There. Bakura has a thing for me dressing up as a girl, so you'll do well in these'.

Heba took the clothes off his head and looked at them; one piece was a short silk like skirt. It had long tassels with many coloured jewels clinging on them. There were also two arm bands that easily fitted Heba's skinny arms, gold pendants attached to it. Jono picked up some more clothes and started to strip himself and slip into the clothes, Heba stood up and also got dressed into his new clothes he was given.

'You look like a nice kid' Jono commented, putting some gold earrings in 'Where are you going?'

'Greece' Heba replied 'Atemu is supposed to be the pharaoh but he lost his throne, so we're going to Greece to get a army and take back the throne'.

'Awesome! You sound like my kind of guys' Jono turned to Heba as he played with his skirt 'You sound like you need to get to Greece urgently'.

'We do. If Akunadin finds us, he'll no doubt kill us, and no wonder what he's done to the city already'.

'I see' Jono walked over to Heba, putting his hand on Heba's hair 'This was going to be for me only, but I have made a good relationship with a camel handler here, he's promised to give me some of the camels to leave here when everyone is asleep. And can quickly tell him that you and your friend are coming with us, if you want to'.

Heba looked up at Jono, a little surprised by the offer before nodding 'Yes. Thank you so much Jono'.

'It's nothing. But we have to wait until they get themselves drunk and go off to bed, it's the only time to escape. So you better tell you're "Friend" that' Heba nodded in agreement, Jono walked over to the tent entrance and held it open 'Come on, we have to do our best tonight for our big breakaway'.

Heba giggled, nodding again and following Jono out as he gave a few twirls, making Heba giggle again.

'What the-?' They looked up to see Atemu, in his arms were logs as he looked up and down Heba 'Where have you been?'

'Umm…dressing up…to dance…' Heba replied 'H-How about you?'

'Being laughed at by a couple of demons watching a prince work' Atemu snapped 'It's hard!'

Jono couldn't help but snigger in his throat, making the pharaoh glare at the taller one.

'What are you laughing at?' Atemu growled.

'Sorry' Jono apologised 'I just…think it's incredibly funny…that you, a pharaoh, is complaining about a little hard work'.

'I wouldn't complain if it wasn't from them!'

'Sure'.

'Oh Atemu! Jono says he's' Heba looked around quickly before lowering his voice 'Jono says he's going to help us escape. When everyone is asleep'.

Atemu looked at Heba before turning to Jono 'Really?'

'Yep. We'll find you when we're ready to leave' Jono turned and grabbed Heba's hand 'Come on Heba, we have dancing to do'.

Heba squeaked a little as Jono pulled him away, saying he didn't know how to dance, yet Jono ignored him.

* * *

When the sky turned to evening and then to dark, there was a campfire the others made. Bakura and his men circled around it, and sitting next to Bakura was Atemu. They taunted the pharaoh by waving the food in front of him, and yet giving him very little to eat. It wasn't long when they called Jono and Heba over, making them dance and making Heba feeling awkward.

With Atemu sitting there and giving him odd glances, he wondered if Atemu was a little upset that Heba was having to dance for Bakura. Though Heba wouldn't call it dancing, more like copying what Jono did.

Bakura looked to Atemu after he finished off a mug of beer, shoving him slightly 'Oi, your majesty, your whore is dancing for you. Give him a little credit'.

Atemu just glared at Bakura, then looking away. Bakura sighed, getting up rather shakily 'Fine. I'll make sure he gets a good reward then'.

Bakura then grabbed Heba as he squeaked, wrapping his arms tightly around the small teen and chuckling as Heba tried to wriggle out of Bakura's grip.

'Oi!' Atemu picked up the mug that Bakura had left behind, throwing it directly at Bakura's head.

The thief stopped tormenting the teen, turning to glare at Atemu as he let go of Heba, approaching the pharaoh. But Jono quickly acted, wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist and stopping him in his tracks.

'Bakura' Jono whined slightly 'You shouldn't be moving around so much. You have drunken quite a lot'.

'Get off me blond' Bakura growled.

'You should sit down and ignore him'.

'I said off me!' Bakura shoved Jono off, making him stumble back 'I hate it when you cling to me! And you!' He turned to Atemu 'If you want to make sure you live your majesty, you better not annoy me again!'

Bakura sat back in a huff, picking up his mug and got some more beer to drink. Jono gave a reassuring smile to Heba, making the teen relax knowing Jono was there to help them out if Bakura turned on them again.

* * *

Just like Jono said, most of the men became heavily drunk in no time. They started small fights between each other, and sang a few songs before they actually had decided to return to their tents. Atemu had a different tent to Heba and Jono, so they were separated again.

The two teens sat in the tent and waited, hearing a few men still awake and singing. Heba turned to Jono who sat rather formally.

'How long will they take?' Heba asked, feeling his eyes close on him.

'Not sure' Jono turned to Heba 'Why don't you sleep for a while? I'll wake you up when I'm sure it's clear'.

'Really?'

'Really' Jono pushed Heba over so he laid down on the bed 'Get some sleep'.

Heba smiled, curling up a little where he laid as he closed his eyes 'Thank you Jono'.

Jono didn't reply, but Heba didn't really mind. He was so tired after all that had happened, and with the possibility of escape soon approaching, he would need all the sleep he could get. Heba fell asleep soon, peaceful with Jono watching over him carefully.

*******************************End of chapter 6*****************************

Me: 'Yay! I've always wanted to write Jono!'

Diao: 'Egyptian Joey right?'

Me: 'Yup! Apparently anyway…so now they have an ally, or do they? Hmm…is Jono really to be trusted. Or am I playing everyone along, you can never tell with my writing'.

Diao: 'Vann, people will be pissed'.

Me: 'But they'll love it really'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. The night escape

Me: 'Yeah, I've been wanting to do this for a while'.

Diao: 'Something bad?'

Me: 'Something interesting at least'.

Chapter 7-The night escape

Heba was being shaken awake, as it seemed only after a few moments of falling into a peaceful sleep. Heba groaned and curled up some more, hoping for more of the sleep he craved for.

'Heba!' Jono hissed 'Wake up damnit!'

Heba's eyes opened slightly, looking up to see Jono leaning over him and shaking his shoulder roughly. It took him a moment to remember the previous memories of the evening.

'Oh right…' Heba sat up shakily and stretched his arms in the air 'Where's Atemu?'

'Probably asleep still' Jono muttered as he handed Yugi a bag 'Alright, everyone is asleep, you go over to the camels, the handler will be there I'll go get Atemu'.

'Okay' Heba stood up as he gave a small yawn, then walking out of the tent he ventured around the camp quietly. It was much more darker as the fire was put out by then, so Heba ended up stumbling a couple of times while he walked, but he managed to find the camel handler.

The man looked up as a sleepy Heba walked closer to him 'You must be one of Jono's friends'.

Heba nodded as he hugged the bag 'Heba. Jono will be here in a minute with Atemu'.

'Very well. We'll wait quietly'.

They didn't have to wait long for Jono and Atemu return, Atemu was rubbing his eyes as well as Jono seemed more active then before.

'Jono…where'd you get that?' Heba asked, pointing to the bow he strapped to his back.

'Oh. It's been a heritage of mine' Jono explained, walking over to Heba and taking the bag off him 'Thanks for holding my arrows'.

'Oh…no problem…'

'Alright, I only have two camels' The man explained as he held the two reins 'How about Jono you come with me, and your friends can go together, presuming they know how to ride' Heba shook his head, the same with Atemu. The man sighed 'Very well, I'll have the tall one, Jono you have the small kid'.

'Alright' Jono turned to Heba and smiled 'You're stuck with me Heba. That alright?'

'I guess it shouldn't be of personal taste. I'd be happy to ride with you'.

Jono helped Heba up onto the camel, sitting Heba in front of Jono while the man sat on the camel with Atemu hesitantly sat behind him on the other camel. They whipped the reins and quickly but quietly trotted out of the camp, leaving it behind and venturing out into the night desert.

* * *

They walked for a few hours into the desert, they slowed down when they were sure they were far enough from the camp and were soon walking the camels instead of running. Heba was finding it hard to keep his eyes open, every jog of the camel seemed to make him want sleep more and more, and the moon in the sky was more like a hypnotic circle. Soon Heba tipped back against Jono and rested against his chest.

'Hey, you alright Heba?' Jono asked.

'Mmm…tired…' Heba muttered.

Jono chuckled, wrapping one arm around Heba's waist to hold him still 'Why don't you rest then? I'll make sure you won't fall off'.

Heba nodded his head, snuggling into Jono's chest as he fell asleep again.

* * *

Heba woke up again, this time it was a lot later-more specifically the morning. Heba hummed as his eyes opened, looking down at the arm around his waist, he looked at both his sides to see Jono on his left cuddling into his chest, and Atemu to his right keeping his back to them. Heba couldn't help but smile being caught in between the two males, slipping out of Jono's arms so he could sit up and stretch his arms. The camel handler asleep by the two sleeping camels as well.

He looked around at where they had stopped at, it was a clef in some cliffs. They sat on a ledge which shaded them from the sun and they were hidden from anything down below. Heba smiled and stretched his arms again before realising that they had brought no food with them when his stomach growled.

'Well…I can't complain' Heba muttered 'At least I got out alive and well…'

Heba stood up, but as soon as he left Jono's arms the teen shivered before moving closer to Atemu and snuggling up to his warmth. Heba couldn't help but giggle at the sight, only making Atemu groan and wake up at the noise, he quickly noticed the body next to him.

'Oh great' Atemu muttered as he pulled Jono's arms off, looking up at the giggling Heba 'Why didn't you do something?'

'You were too comfy to disturb' Heba replied sweetly.

Atemu muttered some things as he moved away from Jono, the teen shivered when the warmth left, finally opening his eyes and looking at the others.

'I…Is it morning already?' Jono asked sluggishly.

Heba nodded, looking around 'But…where are we going to go? We're in the middle of nowhere'.

'Not exactly' Jono looked around 'There's a town not too far from here, we're going to drop him off there and carry on'.

'Oh…well that sounds good'.

After a while the man woke up, and they were getting ready to leave, Jono stood up and looked across the sand.

'Look!' Jono pointed out to the sands, spotting faint black shapes moving along 'That must be Bakura and the others!'

'Quick! The camels are already sitting down!' The man persisted as he dragged Heba and Atemu to the ground 'They might just pass by! Jono!'

Jono turned and sat with them as well, though he turned to get his bow and one arrow of his and sit more closer to the edge of the cleft. Heba could feel his heart beat faster with each silent moment. Though it was true and Bakura wouldn't be able to see or hear them from being up on the cleft, but the thought of Bakura finding them and dragging them back to that prison.

'What are you doing?' Atemu hissed.

Heba looked around to see Jono pulling back the strong on his bow, ready to shoot an arrow at something.

'Don't worry' Jono reassured 'I just want to shoot Bakura through the head'.

Atemu reached out and grabbed Jono, putting a hand over his mouth and pulling him back to the group as the sounds of horse hooves grew closer, Heba closed his eyes briefly until the sound passed by, and soon disappeared into the distance. He gave a sigh of relief, knowing they had escaped once more.

'Shit!'

They turned as Atemu let go of Jono and blood trickled down Atemu's hand and Jono's lips. The pharaoh glared at Jono who glared back as well.

'Don't ever stop me again!' Jono snapped.

Atemu huffed slightly 'Well don't bite my hand!'

'I won't have to!'

'Umm…please' Heba stood up to get the other two's attention 'Can't we just get going? I mean, we have had to escape and travel through night, but it'll be over when we reach the next village, so why don't we make up and get going?'

They glared at each other before standing up in silence, Heba sigh knowing that he'd be dealing with two stubborn people on his journey. They climbed back on their camels with their partners, they got the camels up from their resting spots before whipping the reins and started travelling back out into the sands again.

*********************************End of chapter 7***************************

Me: 'Hehe, I think Jono will make an interesting addition to the group'.

Diao: 'Yeah, we all know what you think of Joey as'.

Me: 'No, no Diao, Jono. Jono'.

Diao: sigh 'Alright, I get it'.

Me: 'You'd better'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. The new gang

Me: 'Yeah, Jono'.

Diao: 'Do I hear a crush?'

Me: 'In your dreams'.

Chapter 8-The new gang

After they were sure Bakura's small mob was far away from them, they rode out again. It didn't take them too long to reach a small town that was by the Nile, after they dropped off the camel handler in the town like he wanted, they carried on travelling into the sands. Atemu rode on his own while Heba opted to riding with Jono so they could talk to each other. Heba looked up at the blond.

'Jono…do you have a family?' Heba asked.

'Mmm' Jono looked down at Heba and smiled 'I had a mum, a dad and my younger sister'.

'I suppose you'd want to see them again…how long were you away from them?'

'Err…I don't know' Jono frowned as he stared out at the sand 'I was a kid at the time…must've been a few years…'

'I'm sure they'd be happy to see you again'.

Jono let out a full laugh, making Heba confused as he ruffled Heba's head hard 'I really doubt it. They were going to ship me off to build pyramids and whatnot. So I'm sure they'd still do the same if I came back'.

'Oh…well…where will you go then?' Heba asked softly.

Jono shrugged his shoulders with a smile 'Haven't a clue. Maybe I'll find a sexy woman and marry her, I wouldn't mind that'.

Heba giggled before leaning back against Jono 'You can come and live with me if you want'.

Jono rose an eyebrow 'Oh yeah? Proposing are we?'

Heba giggled again 'No silly. It's just I'll be living on my own…and there's plenty of space for you to live with me. And there are plenty of sexy women in the city that I'm sure would love a strong man like you'.

Jono hummed in thought and nodded 'Alright then, it's a deal' Jono rested his head on Heba's 'We'll be like the handsome brothers or something. Every girl will swoon when they see us together and we'll be famous wherever we go'.

'I doubt we'll be famous' Heba laughed 'But I'm sure the girls will love you'.

'Yeah' Jono held out his right arm and flexed it a little to show his muscles 'They'll want me and beg for me'.

Heba laughed and snuggled back into Jono's chest 'I can already tell living together will be really great'.

'Yeah. I know that too'.

* * *

When evening began to set they stopped the camels off by the Nile, the evening sky turned red and orange as the sun slipped behind the horizon. Jono stood up and stretched his arms up in the air.

'I love sunsets!' Jono exclaimed as he waved his arms at the sun 'Thank you so much Ra!'

Atemu rolled his eyes 'I doubt he can hear you' Atemu muttered.

'Well maybe you can tell him then pharaoh. Tell him Jono is pleased with your sunsets'.

'Yeah, alright'.

'Hey!' They turned to Heba who was wading in the water 'You're supposed to be keeping an eye out for crocodiles'.

'It's okay Heba, there's nothing around'.

Heba rolled his eyes and carried on fishing. Jono sat down next to Atemu, looking towards him as he had a distant face.

'You alright pharaoh?' Jono asked.

'Yeah…I just really don't want to eat fish again' Atemu groaned at the thought and put his face in his hands 'I'd trade my life if it meant not eating fish again'.

Jono laughed, but quickly silenced as he bit his lip and picked up his bow, taking an arrow from his bag.

'No need to worry pharaoh' Jono said quietly as he pulled back the string, looking like he was aiming it at Atemu 'Just stay very, very still'.

Atemu frowned in his hands 'Why?'

But before Jono answered him, he let his arrow fly. Barely missing Atemu, it flew straight into some reeds, there was a screech from it before some fowls ran out of the reeds and away. Atemu looked up and watched as Jono got up and walked over to the reeds, Heba came back to the shore and watched as Jono came back with a dead fowl in his hands, wiping off the blood on the arrow on his clothes.

'There…fowl alright for you pharaoh?' Jono asked as he took his seat again.

'Yes. Thank god'.

Jono chuckled as he looked up at Heba 'We're going to have a feast'.

'It certainly looks like it'.

Jono set the bird down and took out a small knife, then turning to Atemu.

'You're not queasy about this type of things…are you?' Jono asked.

'Like what exactly?' Atemu questioned.

'You know…gutting things and organs, that sort of stuff'.

Atemu bit his lip and looked away 'W-Well…maybe…'

'Then you best stay looking away until I say otherwise' Jono then turned to Heba as he waded back out into the water 'And Heba, you best stay out of the water after that catch'.

'Okay' Heba quickly caught another fish before joining them on the bank again. Heba started a fire while Joey got to work with the fowl he had killed. Plucking the feathers off the fowl, he then made a slit in the birds chest and started removing all the organs; the heart, liver, lungs, anything he thought they wouldn't eat before throwing them far off into the Nile.

'Crocodiles will be eating good tonight' Jono chuckled as he then got to work beheading the bird.

'Heba…is it really that gruesome?' Atemu asked quietly to the small teen.

Heba looked towards Jono as he took the head off and threw that towards the Nile as well. Heba bit his lip 'Umm…well…J-Jono isn't doing it very nicely I can say that' Heba answered back with a nervous laugh 'You might not want to look just yet'.

'Alright…'

Jono finished preparing the bird and let it cook along the fish Heba had set up, Jono told them stories while they waited for the food to cook, stories that he remembered being told back at Bakura's camp. When the fish and the fowl was cooked, they shared it out and started eating, it didn't surprise Heba that Atemu ate the fowl first.

'This is really good' Atemu said with his mouth full of meat 'Jono, I am eternally grateful to you that I don't just have to eat fish again'.

Jono laughed 'You'll be bored of it in a week or two. Besides it tastes much more better with spices. Or beer'.

Atemu just shrugged his shoulders and ate more of it, Heba was glad that Atemu was happy for now, knowing that Jono was true. It wouldn't be too long until Atemu complained again.

* * *

The sky turned dark after that, Jono had already fallen asleep as he ate much more then the other two. Heba turned to him when he started to snore peacefully, Jono rested on Heba's lap and hugged his waist in his sleep.

'Jono will have a good sleep' Heba giggled quietly, then started to stroke Jono's hair 'Then again, he just had an exciting day'.

'Heba'.

Heba turned to Atemu, a little surprised that he had spoken up as he had been quite quiet during the evening.

'Yes Atemu?'

'I was just…' Atemu looked away and played with the sand 'What do you…think of Jono?'

'Jono?' Heba repeated.

'Yeah…do you…you know…'

Heba blushed slightly and gave a soft giggle 'I've only just met him. I can't decide on my feelings about him just yet Atemu'.

'You…act like it though…'

Heba sighed 'I act like that with most of my friends. It doesn't mean anything'.

Atemu bit his lip and rested his head on his knees 'He feels that way about you…'

'Well…I thought that' Heba admitted quietly 'But…I don't think he's going to force me or anything…' Heba then turned to Atemu 'Wait, you're worried about me?'

Atemu looked up at the teen 'Yeah, so what?'

'No it's just…when we were first together you never worried about me'.

Atemu rolled his eyes, remembering what he was like back then 'Yeah well…that was before…I mean, we've gone through a lot of stuff together, it's only natural right?'

Heba smiled at the pharaoh 'That's so sweet…thank you Atemu'.

Atemu blushed to a pink colour, then looking away 'It's nothing okay?'

Heba giggled but nodded in agreement, looking down at Jono as he said some unintelligible things in his sleep before nuzzling into Heba's lap.

'What will happen to us?' Atemu asked softly.

Heba turned back to him 'What do you mean?'

'Well…you'll be living with Jono, but will I see you again?'

Heba smiled and nodded 'Sure, I know we'll see each other again'.

Atemu smiled, but then yawned making Heba giggle at the tired pharaoh 'I'm just about ready to fall asleep here'.

Heba giggled, then gesturing the pharaoh to come closer. Atemu scooted closer, only to get pulled close to Heba's chest, Heba then laid backwards so they all laid on the sand-Jono didn't seem disturbed by the new change of position and comfortable hugged Heba's waist. Atemu simply blushed more to a red colour as he looked up at the teen, who gave a sweet smile to him.

'Good night Atemu' Heba whispered.

Atemu closed his eyes and got himself comfortable 'Goodnight Heba'.

Heba smiled and closed his eyes for some sleep as well, keeping his arms around the other two teens who slept peacefully on his small body.

******************************End of chapter 8******************************

Me: 'Aha…now what could this mean?'

Diao: 'That Atemu is getting a crush on Heba'.

Me: 'Diao! Sshh!'

Diao: 'What? You put Blindshipping in the freaking description!'

Me: 'Still…sshh!'

Diao: Sigh 'I give up'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Truths

Me: 'Hehe…had to do this chapter at least…'

Diao: Sighs 'Yes Vann…addicted again'.

Me: 'No I'm not!'

Chapter 9-Truths

When they woke up the next morning, they quickly packed up their belongings and rode out over the sands. Heba sat with Jono again on the camel as the two teens chatted away with each other, Atemu tagging along side them but staying out of their conversations. They soon spotted other people along the Nile, and then they came to a town.

'Oh look' Heba pointed to the town and smiled at the other two 'Maybe we can get some more food from there'.

'Yeah' Jono hit the reins on the camel so it moved forwards 'Lets just hope they're friendly to travellers'.

They rode their camels into the town, and as soon as they did they were sure they weren't welcomed in the town. All the people watched them carefully with glares as they walked down the streets, mothers held their kids still-and even took them back inside their homes, and not one person would tell them where they could find food.

'Are people always this friendly?' Atemu asked jokingly.

'No I'm sure there must be someone who will help' Heba sighed and looked around at the people 'We just need to find someone…'

'Hey, you kids' They stopped and looked down as a man sat at a small stall with two baskets 'You need food you say?'

'Yes' They jumped down from their camels and stood in front of him 'Do you have some?'

'I might. But you must do something for me first'.

Jono rose his brow 'What kind of a thing?'

'Nothing too much' He tapped the two baskets 'Pick one of these baskets is all'.

'What's in it for us?'

'Well, both baskets contain different types of food. I won't tell you what they are, but what ever one you pick is for free'.

'Nah, I don't trust this guy, lets go' Jono grabbed the reins of the camels and pulled them along.

'No, no don't go!' The man reached out and grabbed Atemu's wrist 'You boy! What's your name?'

'Atemu' Atemu replied as he tried to shake his hand free.

'Atemu then, you look like a smart and caring boy, wouldn't you like to feed your friends?'

Atemu looked back at Heba and Jono-who shook his head at Atemu-then back to the man before breaking his grip.

'This better not be a trick man' Atemu warned.

'No, no trick at all. Just pick one of them, and food will be yours'.

Atemu sighed and looked between the two baskets before choosing the right one. The man smiled and talked to Atemu while Jono leaned closer to Heba.

'Be on guard. I have a bad feeling about this' Jono whispered to the smaller one, getting a small nod from Heba.

'Now, take the food' The man said, holding the basket to Atemu.

Atemu slipped his arm inside the basket, frowning as he tried to find some food in the basket.

'Argh!' Atemu pulled his arm back out as blood ran down his wrist 'There's a snake in there!'

'Oh!' The man looked inside casually 'How did that get in there?'

'You bastard!' Atemu cursed as he watched the blood seep out 'I'm going to die!'

Jono rolled his eyes and walked over to Atemu, grabbing his arm and placing his lips over his wound. Atemu calmed down immediately as he felt Jono sucking before he spat out the blood and carrying on sucking the blood out.

'J-Jono…what are you doing?' Atemu asked as he wriggled slightly.

Jono spat the blood out again 'Making sure you aren't poisoned' Jono replied before starting to suck again.

Atemu kept still then, looking away as Jono sucked on his wound. When Jono did with the last suck, he smirked and spat the blood at the mans face, the man cursed at Jono as he wiped away the blood from his face.

'Jono!' Atemu growled.

'He deserved it' Jono defended as he turned to the man 'And I hope one day one of your snakes bites you back. Come on guys, lets go'.

Jono grabbed the reins again and pulled the camels along as Heba helped Atemu, making sure the prince kept up with them and left the man behind.

* * *

They found a secluded street that not many people were in to stop for a while, Jono stood with the camels while Heba wrapped a small bandage around Atemu's wound. It had stopped bleeding from Jono's sucking, though Heba didn't want any infection to happen to the prince.

'Damn guy' Atemu growled as Heba finished off.

'Yeah, but you was gullible to fall for it' Jono pointed out 'I said it was no good'.

'Then why didn't you stop me?'

'Hey, we all learn from mistakes we make'.

Atemu glared at Jono as he stroked his wrist 'Well…we should try and be more careful then…'

'Yep. And I have a genius way of getting free food'.

Heba and Atemu looked up at the smug Jono 'Really?'

'Yep. We'll have to wait until the evening though. Wanna try it out?'

Atemu and Heba looked at each other 'We have nothing better to do…' Heba said quietly.

Atemu sighed and sat against the wall 'Okay. We'll wait then'.

Jono grinned and patted the camels heads 'Good. I'm being useful again' He sniggered to himself as he sat down with them.

* * *

Soon the sun was setting beyond the dunes and many of the people in the town were disappearing every so often. After a while of sitting down and waiting patiently, Jono stood up abruptly making Heba and Atemu jump, he grinned at them both.

'Come on, lets get some food' Jono gestured them to follow as he walked out into the street.

'What about the camels?' Heba asked as he and Atemu caught up with him.

'They'll be alright' Jono reassured, he then smirked and pointed to a building 'Come on, over here'.

Jono lead them over to a small building, he pushed the door open and checked inside before letting Heba and Atemu walk in after him. There were many drunken men as they chatted loudly to each other, some looked like dirty peasants who had come from the fields, others looked rather posh men, though the ones Heba didn't like were the touch bulky looking men that hid in the shadows.

'This is your plan?' Atemu asked in a low voice 'A pub?'

'Of course. They have food here' Jono said as he looked around.

'How do you plan we get food then?'

'Just find a nice girl, flirt a little and she'll get you food. Trust me it works'.

'I don't like this place' Heba muttered as he glued to Atemu's side 'It smells terrible in here…'

'I know' Atemu held Heba's hand and turned 'Jono we're-where'd he go?'

They looked around the pub only to find the blond standing next to a girl much younger then him.

'So what's your name?' The girl asked.

'Jono' Jono replied.

'Aww so cute' She then reached up and patted his hair 'Just like you'.

'That guy has no sense of moral' Atemu sighed and shook his head 'Lets go Heba'.

'Well hello there' Atemu looked down as a girl hooked his arm 'What's your name?'

'A-Atemu' Atemu replied.

'Oh how nice' She smiled and brushed his bangs out of his face.

'Aww aren't you cute?' Heba turned to see a woman by his side stroking over his cheeks.

'Oh…umm…thank you' Heba replied with a small pink colour on his face.

'What's a couple of guys like you two doing around here?' Atemu's girl asked as she stroked over Atemu's shoulder.

'Well…we were looking for food' Atemu answered.

Both girls gasped and hugged their arms 'You poor things! Are you starving?'

'N-Not quite like that…' Heba mumbled.

'Lets feed them! Girls!'

They pulled Atemu and Heba away from the door and over to a table where some more giggling girls sat. They moved out of the way and made room for Heba and Atemu to sit down at, girls sitting on either side of the two males. A few of the girls had skipped off while the ones sitting with Heba and Atemu flirted with them and talked to them, the girls returned putting a bowl of dates and grapes, and two large mugs of beer on the table for them.

'Here you go boys' They giggled again as they handed them the beer.

When a girl held it to Heba, he shook his head 'No, I don't like it'.

'Aww' The two girls nuzzled each of his cheeks 'He's so cute, like a little child'.

Heba couldn't help but blush a red colour, glancing over at Atemu as he watched the small teen carefully while drinking. Then one of the girls reached out and took a date out of the bowl, moving over to Atemu and slipping into his mouth.

'Here, try these' She said as she picked a grape up as well 'They're the best around'.

'Oh, thanks' Atemu ate both and gave them a small smile 'Yes they…taste nice'.

Then one of the girls took a grape and handed it to Heba 'Here. You must try them as well'.

'Oh, thank you' Heba took the grape and smiled 'Really delicious'.

They giggled and took another grape again 'Here'.

'Oh, thank you-'

But before Hebe could take the grape the girl slipped it into her mouth and held it against her lips so Heba would have to kiss her to get the grape. Heba bit his lip and simply leant back a little.

'I don't think my friend likes that' Atemu warned, only to get ignored and fed by the girls again.

Heba leant back into the other girl who giggled and hugged Heba tightly as the first girl leant closer to try and kiss Heba. Atemu then reached out and grabbed the girls wrist to pull her back.

'I don't think he wants that!' Atemu warned.

'Ow!' The girl pulled her hand out of Atemu's grip and rubbed it 'What were you doing! That hurt!'

'Ssshhh, I'm sorry' Atemu apologised, looking over at the large men who glanced towards them.

'He hurt me!' The girl cried, getting sympathy from the other females as they got up and left Heba and Atemu sitting on their own. The large men then moved from the shadows and towards the two teens.

'Let's go' Atemu said quietly as he pulled Heba up from the seat.

'Hey' They looked up to see the large man stand in front of them 'You causing trouble?'

'Me?' Atemu looked to Heba and shook his head 'No'.

He grabbed the front of Atemu's clothes and jerked him forwards 'We don't like guys like you around here, do you know what we do about them?' Atemu shook his head only to receive a punch in the face and they dropped him to the floor.

'Atemu!' Heba knelt by the prince as he sat up and rubbed the blood from his face 'Are you alright?'

But before he could answer Heba he was pulled up again and punched again in the face as he fell onto the table. Heba stood up to try and help the pharaoh, but he was too weak and was simply pushed aside as they hurt Atemu some more. Jono they jumped from where he was, grabbing one of his arrows and stabbed it into the mans hand.

The man yelled in pain as he watched blood run out from his hand, just enough time for Jono and Heba to grab the injured prince and run out of the pub and back down their secluded street with the camels waiting for them.

* * *

'Ow' Atemu hissed as Heba touched a bruise.

'I'm sorry Atemu' Heba apologised 'But I need to touch it'.

'I know' Atemu muttered, letting Heba touch his bruise again, biting his lip to hold in the hiss of pain.

'Well…that was an interesting evening' Jono sighed and rubbed the back of his head 'You sure do cause a lot of trouble pharaoh. I'd hate to see you in charge'.

'Oh shut up. Besides it was that girls fault, I didn't hurt her that much' Atemu huffed as Heba wiped away some of the blood 'She made it sound like I broke her arm or something'.

'Yeah, girls are like that' Jono turned to them 'What did happen anyway? Why did you try to grab her?'

'Oh…umm…she was…doing stuff to Heba' Atemu looked up at the small teen as he stayed quiet 'And…well he didn't like it and I was trying to tell her that'.

'Oh' Jono sighed and looked away then.

'Last one Atemu' Heba reassured as he touched Atemu's last bruise. The prince flinched but did his best to stay still for Heba to clean 'Okay, I'm all done'.

'Phew' Atemu sat back and rubbed his head gently 'Those guys know how to make you feel crap'.

'Mhmm' Jono agreed.

'Here Atemu' Heba sat against the wall and laid his legs out straight 'I don't know if I'll be the most comfortable thing'.

'Thank you Heba' Atemu laid down and rested his head on Heba's lap.

It didn't take too long for Atemu to fall asleep, Heba stroked over the princes hair while he slept, making sure he didn't push too hard on any bruises he couldn't see. Heba sighed and looked over to Jono.

'I'm sure he'll feel fine in the morning' Heba said quietly 'Don't you think so Jono?'

'Oh yeah, I'm sure he's feeling better right now' Jono chuckled quietly.

Heba blinked in confusion 'Huh? What do you mean Jono?'

Jono looked to Heba 'You really don't know do you?' Heba shook his head 'Atemu loves you'.

Heba blushed heavily and looked down at the sleeping prince 'Y-You must be mistaken'.

'I don't think so. Why else would he stop that girl from trying to kiss you, eh?'

Heba bit his lip, not wanting to answer the question much as Atemu sighed in his sleep and snuggled into his lap some more.

'Just something to think about' Jono said as he scooted closer 'Heba, may I lean on you?' Heba nodded so Jono leant on Heba's shoulder, getting comfortable before smiling and closing his eyes 'Goodnight Heba'.

'G-Goodnight Jono'.

Heba looked down at Atemu one last time, thoughts going through his head but decided he shouldn't worry about it at the present time, resting his head on Jono's. He sighed as the thoughts came pouring back in, closing his eyes gently and falling asleep then.

******************************End of chapter 9******************************

Me: 'Aww…you knew it was going to happen'.

Diao: 'Why do you always make someone else tell them?'

Me: 'Uh…umm…because…shut up'.

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Journey to Greece

Me: 'Woo! Chapter ten!'

Diao: 'And it's exciting because?'

Me: 'Umm…well…I dunno'.

Diao: rolls eyes.

Chapter 10-Journey to Greece

Heba was the first one to wake the next morning, he left the two older teens to sleep while he went to get some more water to tend to Atemu's bruises. Heba couldn't help but think about what Jono had told him the previous night, Atemu loving him. It seemed impossible, he was a pharaoh and Heba was just a peasant, how could the two work feelings around that?

Heba returned with the water, both of them awake, but once Atemu was awake and his usual self again, Heba forgot about the thoughts of possible love and helped Atemu with his bruises again. But it seemed like their time in the town was only going to get worse.

'Someone stole our camels' Jono huffed, then kicking the wall 'Bastards. Bastards. Bastards'.

'You said it Jono' Atemu muttered.

'So…we're stuck here?' Heba said quietly.

'No. Just means we have to find some other way to move along' Joey gestured the other two to follow him as he picked up his bow and arrows 'Lets go'.

Atemu and Heba caught up with Jono as they walked out into the streets, trying to find another means of transport.

* * *

'You three?' The man laughed when he saw the teens 'You want to come with us? You're joking!'

They managed to find some merchants carrying some goods to the coast, but when asking if they could come along it seemed like they weren't going to get the ride.

'What's wrong with us?' Jono asked.

'He' He pointed to Heba 'He's too small and weak looking. You' He pointed to Jono 'You don't look like you could be any use to me. And he' He pointed to Atemu 'He looks like the only strong one out of you lot and yet his bruises tell otherwise' Atemu covered his bruises and looked away 'You're all a weak looking bunch of kids. So why don't you clear off'.

Jono glared, turning slightly as he took out an arrow.

'Please sir!' Heba pleaded 'We need to get to the coast as quick as we can! It's very urgent!'

'I don't care!' The man growled 'I'm not letting three useless teenagers come with me, you'll just slow me down!'

'But we-!'

Jono then threw the arrow at the sand where another fellow merchant was walking, barely missing his feet. Everyone turned to Jono.

'What do you think you're playing at!' The other merchant hissed.

'Be thankful I saved your life' Jono walked over and took his arrow out of a dead snake that laid in the sand 'You disturbed it's nest. It would've killed you in seconds'.

'But…how did you know it was there?' The man asked dumbfounded.

'It was obvious' Jono looked up at the others who stared surprised 'Well to me it was'.

'Boy…you just attacked a snake faster then any man known on this sand' The merchant smiled at him 'You must come with us! You can help us on our way'.

'Only if my friends can come' Jono nodded to them.

'What? Oh yes of course'.

Jono smiled and ruffled both the teens hair 'Aren't you glad I'm sticking with you guys?'

'Yes' Heba giggled.

They soon sorted out the horses they were going to ride on, each carrying heavy bags filled with food and other fine items. Heba was with Atemu while Jono was with the merchant he had saved, leading them was the older merchant and they set out to travel across the sands once more.

* * *

They all travelled together for a few days, stopping off by the Nile to rest and travelling through the day. It seemed Jono was appointed their bodyguard against any wild animals while Heba seemed to collect most of their food on their journey-Atemu just sat out and tried to act not like a prince.

After trotting through the desert for a few days, they soon reached a large city that sat by the ocean, the salty sea air gave the ocean away. The merchants lead the horses through the streets before coming to their destination and sending the teens off. The small group moved through the many streets as they tried to find the docks.

'This place is huge' Heba said amazed 'Is it bigger then our home?'

'I doubt it' Atemu muttered 'Only the capital is the biggest city'.

'Oh…' Heba bit his lip then.

'Still pretty big' Jono turned to them 'So it's to Greece. Anywhere in particular?'

'Well the capital would be best' Atemu replied.

'Okay' Jono grinned 'Last one to the docks gets left behind!' Jono laughed as he ran on ahead.

Heba giggled and ran after him followed by Atemu as they ran through the streets-barely missing people-until they came to the docks. There was many boats lined along the docks, some were already leaving their platform and were about sailing while others were stationed to where they were. The three teens walked along the docks, trying to find any captains to ask about their journey.

'He looks good' Jono said as he pointed to a man ahead, jogging over to him 'Excuse me!'

The man turned to teens as they approached 'What do you want kids?'

'Where are you going?' Jono asked.

'Greece. Why do you need to know?'

Jono smiled 'Can we possible sail with you? We need to get to Greece'.

'And why should I let you?'

Jono gestured the man to lean closer so their conversation was quiet 'Lets just say it involves the life of Egypt'.

'You don't say?' Jono nodded as the man hummed in thought 'Have you sailed on a boat before?'

'Yes' Jono replied.

He then turned to Atemu 'Have you sailed on a boat before?'

'Yes' Atemu replied.

He turned to Heba 'Have you sailed on a boat before?'

'No' Heba replied, looking up at the other two 'W-Well…not on the sea at least…'

He looked at the teens before sighing 'Fine. Fine. I can use some extra hands to clean the damn ship'.

'Clean?' Atemu repeated 'I thought we were just sailing!'

Jono rolled his eyes as the man frowned at him 'What, have you never worked before boy?'

'Here, let me explain' Jono put his arm around the mans neck and turned him around 'My friend here, you must go easy on him'.

'Why's that?'

'He's had a terrible life' Jono looked back at the teens, giving them a small wink and turning back to the captain 'You see, his father used to beat him, and his mother left him and his little brother died at a young age, so…he's a bit messed up in the head' Jono sighed and shook his head 'He believes that he's a prince to get away from the memories it's that bad'.

'Really?' The captain looked back at Atemu who gave a frown and turning to Jono 'He won't…you know…be a curse or anything will he?'

'Of course not' Jono patted the captains shoulder 'But…you know. Ask him to do anything and he's going to complain, but I promise you I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he does do work, okay?'

He mumbled to himself before nodding in agreement, Jono smiled and let go of the man as he turned to the other two teens 'Alright, we'll be leaving soon, so grab all you can and get on'.

He gave a curious frown to Atemu-who returned his own frown-before walking off and shouting at some men to hurry up. Atemu turned to Jono.

'Jono…what did you tell him?' Atemu asked curiously.

'Oh nothing' Jono shrugged his shoulders 'I told him you was traumatised and imagined you're a prince'.

'You did what!' Atemu glared at Jono 'I am not traumatised!'

'Well at least you don't need to act' Jono joked as he walked up the plank onto the boat.

Atemu kicked some of the sand 'Great! Now they're going to think I'm some sort of freak!' Atemu growled.

'I-It's not that bad' Heba reassured, patting Atemu's arm to calm him down 'J-Jono did protect you at least…'

'I guess' Atemu sighed as they both boarded the boat 'Don't expect him to live through the journey'.

* * *

After a few more minutes, the rest of the men boarded the merchant ship and they set sail across the sea. The teens weren't allowed to do anything too complicated as the captain didn't want them to wreck the boat, so the most they did was clean on their journey. Jono stood up and sucked in a deep breath of air.

'I love the sea!' Jono exclaimed 'It has a nice smell!'

Atemu rolled his eyes at Jono 'Have you ever sailed on the sea?'

'Heh. No' Jono smirked 'But I think I'd like to from now on'.

Atemu chuckled then turning to Heba 'Are you alright Heba?'

Heba was curled up, hugging his knees as he took deep breaths to try and cure the sickness in his stomach. Heba looked up hearing Atemu, giving a weak smile.

'Yeah…just…' Heba retched and covered his mouth with his hand.

'Uh oh' Jono helped Heba up and to the side of the boat, quickly turning as Heba threw up over the side before sliding down to his knees.

'I don't feel so good…' Heba muttered as he held onto the boat.

'I think we can tell' Jono chuckled.

Atemu walked over to Heba and knelt by him 'Just try and keep taking deep breaths. I used to get sick on my first time too, it goes in time'.

Heba whimpered 'I want to be on land!' He whined before covering his mouth again.

'We'll reach land soon' Atemu sighed 'It has been a few days…'

'How long does it usually take?' Jono asked.

'About three or more days' Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'Depends on if there's a storm or a delay of the sort'.

'So…we should be arriving there soon then?'

'Should be'.

'There you go Heba' Jono patted his back 'Land will be to you soon'.

'Hooray…' Heba said quietly before leaning over and vomiting again.

After a few more hours of cleaning the decks again, the teens heard what they had been expecting.

'Land ahead!' A man called out across the boat.

The three teens got up and looked over the side, seeing the-what looked like-small land on the distance. Jono turned to Atemu.

'That's Greece right?' Jono asked hopefully.

'It is' Atemu smiled 'We made it'.

*******************************End of chapter 10****************************

Me: 'Gasp! They made it! Hooray!'

Diao: '…'

Me: 'Be more happy!'

Diao: 'No'.

Me: 'Now, I figure there's two ways this can go. It can go good. Or it can go bad. But which one shall I pick…hmm…'

Diao: 'Oh god. Not more evilness'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. The prince's return

Me: 'Well, Greece it is'.

Diao: 'Are you planning something?'

Me: 'Yeah-no'.

Diao: Frown.

Chapter 11-The prince's return

The boat pulled in to the docks of Greece, as soon as they were ready to let the people off, Heba ran onto the ground and fell to his knees while Jono and Atemu caught up with him. He sighed heavily, ignoring the odd looks the other men gave.

'Land…I never want to leave it!' Heba exclaimed as he stood up shakily.

Jono laughed and put his arm around Heba's neck 'Well you'll have to go back home sooner or later'.

Heba groaned and rubbed his stomach 'Don't remind me…'

Jono chuckled, taking Heba's hand as they followed Atemu out of the docks and into the town. It was different from Heba's home; most of the buildings and roads were made out of white marble and many of the buildings had columns to hold up the tiled roofs. Many of the people were rich, only a few servants followed after their masters. Heba stuck close to Atemu and Jono, making sure he wasn't mistaken as a slave for some strange reason. They passed some much larger buildings that made Jono and Heba gawp at, though Atemu had seen them before and didn't seem bothered by the architecture as they approached the palace and two guards standing by the steps.

'Halt!' The teens stopped at the order 'What's your business?'

'I am Atemu' Atemu answered 'I am pharaoh of Egypt and I need to see the king immediately'.

'How can we believe you?' They observed the teens dirty appearance 'You look like slaves'.

'This will help' Atemu held out his hand, but then looked at them as they were bear 'Err…'

'Yes? What are we looking at?'

Atemu turned his hands over before going through his clothes pockets, Jono leaned closer to Atemu 'What _are _you looking for?' He whispered.

'My ring' Atemu whispered back 'My father gave it to me. Only royals are allowed to wear them…shit'.

'Atemu' Atemu turned to Heba as he put his hand in his pocket and took out the ring Atemu was looking for 'Aren't you glad I saved it?'

Atemu smiled and nodded in agreement, he took the ring from Heba and held it to the guards 'This ring was given to me by my father. It's the royal seal. Now will you let us pass?'

The guards observed the ring before letting the teens go past, Atemu lead Jono and Heba up the stairs and to the doors that were opened for them. Heba and Jono gasped as they looked around the palace, the huge ceiling were tiled beautifully and there were many statues of gods and goddesses-Jono jokingly covered Heba's eyes when they passed a statue of a naked woman, making Heba frown-they were lead to a door with red and gold bits on it. One of the guards asked for Atemu's name before knocking on the door and going in, a few moments the door opened and the teens were allowed to go in.

It was a large room, there were a few men sitting around a table with papers sprawled out across the table. They looked up at the teen before one of the men stood up, Atemu bowed down, so Jono and Heba followed his lead and bowed down.

'Atemu. I heard you had passed on' The man said as he moved over to the teens.

'You heard wrong Ariston' Atemu corrected as he stood up straight.

He then patted Atemu's back with a smile 'I thought something was wrong with that, I would never see you the type to lose to grief. What happened then?'

'That's why I'm here. Do you have time to hear?'

'I guess I should make time for it'.

'We'll tell you everything then'.

'With food' Jono added, getting a scowl from Atemu.

'Who are you two?' Ariston questioned.

'This is Jono and Heba' Atemu introduced 'They've been helping me to come here'.

'Any friend to the pharaoh is a friend to me' He then turned to the slaves 'Bring these boys some food. They deserve as much as they can' The slave bowed before going off, Ariston sat back down and offered seats to the teens, Atemu sat next to Ariston while Heba and Jono sat together 'Now…what is going on Atemu?'

* * *

Atemu explained the situation to Ariston, soon the slave came back with rich food for Heba and Jono, so they helped themselves while Atemu talked to the king. After Atemu was finished explaining the situation, Ariston stroked his chin in thought.

'That's just despicable' He muttered 'How dare he try to change the bloodline'.

'He never liked me anyway' Atemu muttered.

'And I saved them!' Jono added as he bit into a slice of meat, then jabbing Heba in the side 'I was really smart then, wasn't I Heba?'

'Yeah' Heba agreed as he ate some grapes.

'Quite' Ariston then turned to Atemu again 'So, what do you wish for us to do?'

'I need your armies to help me through the city' Atemu explained 'I don't want anyone hurt, but going in on my own isn't easy. That is, if you want to help'.

'I made a promise to your father that I'd be their if Egypt needed me. And I'm a man to never go back on my word. Greece will help you in your need'.

Atemu smiled 'Thank you Ariston. I do have a plan'.

'Good. I'd like to hear it'.

They then turned to Jono and Heba in silence, they stopped eating and looked up at all the eyes set on them.

'What?' Jono broke the silence with.

'Well…no offence but…you two are peasants' Atemu explained, rubbing the back of his neck 'You can't hear any war plans and stuff…'

'Oh' Jono brushed his mouth off and stood up 'Come on Heba. We aren't good enough to be part of Atemu's life anymore'.

'That's not what I mean' Atemu growled.

Heba stood up with Jono and moved away from the table 'No, no Atemu, we totally understand. It's not like we saved your life or nothing'.

Atemu frowned at Jono as he smirked at the pharaoh. Ariston then turned to one of the slaves again.

'Why don't you help these two get washed and changed in some fresh clothes' Ariston suggested.

The girl curtseyed and walked over to Heba and Jono, gesturing them to follow her. The boys followed her out of the room and leaving Atemu behind.

* * *

After having a bath and getting rid of all the dirt they had got on their skin, the two teens were dressed in tunics by a group of slave girls; Heba wore a light blue tunic while Jono had a more plain white tunic.

'So…you girls like foreign men?' Jono asked the girls dressing him, making them giggle. He then turned to Heba 'Now I envy Atemu. He must be really happy getting dressed by girls all the time'.

Heba nodded in agreement, playing with the tunic the girls had dressed him in while they got them some sandals to wear on their feet. Jono gave a small twirl once he was dressed, making the girls giggle again.

'These Greeks are so cool' Jono said as he pulled at his tunic slightly 'Their clothes are light and nice. They have good baths. Good food. Can you leave me behind?'

Heba giggled and took Jono's hand 'But what about me? I thought you wanted to live with me'.

'Oh yeah…' Jono hummed in thought as they walked down the corridor 'Ah well, living with you is better'.

Heba giggled and sighed as he wondered how Atemu was doing discussing war plans 'Jono…'

'Yeah?'

'Umm…do you…do you think Atemu will be alright with this war thing he's on about?'

Jono looked up in thought 'Well…I'd be lying if I said he'd be fine' Heba paled slightly 'But, I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean, he's so tough, I doubt he'd die. Maybe a scratch or two, but not die'.

'You think so?'

'I know so!' Jono smiled and ruffled Heba's hair 'I'll be there with him'.

'What? You will?'

'Of course. Atemu needs someone like me, I have long legs' Jono then hit his legs lightly 'I make the best archer in the world!'

Heba giggled 'Yeah…but then I'll be worried you'll get hurt as well…I'll come too!'

'What?' Jono turned to Heba 'You can't come. No offence but you're small and you don't know how to handle any weapon…do you?'

'I don't care' Heba smiled 'If my two friends are on the battle field. I'd want to be there doing my best!'

'Aww…Heba!' Jono then hugged Heba tightly, making the smaller one squirm 'You say the cutest things!'

'Jono! I can't breathe!'

'Jono, let him go'.

Jono let Heba go to catch his breath as Atemu walked over to the two.

'So, when do we start?' Jono asked.

Atemu rose his brow 'We?' He repeated.

'You bet ya. Me and Heba have decided to come with you on your war thing' Jono explained.

'What? No. It's too dangerous'.

'But we've stuck with you this long' Heba held Atemu's hand and smiled 'We aren't going to abandon you now'.

Atemu smiled 'Thanks'.

'So? When do we leave?' Jono questioned.

'In a few days' Atemu replied 'They need to gather supplies and get the men in ready shape'.

'Great! Gives me time to perfect my aim!' Jono turned and took his bow off his shoulder 'Lets go shooting!' He cheered as he walked down the corridor.

Atemu and Heba chuckled as they followed Jono down the corridor.

* * *

Heba laid in the bed they gave the teens for the nights. Heba stared out of the window at the starry night, worrying thoughts going through his mind as he held the covers tightly over him. He sighed and closed his eyes as he thought to himself.

"Although I want to go…what can I do to help?" Heba thought "Atemu's a pharaoh, so he knows how to fight. And Jono is good as an archer…but I know nothing. I could slow them down or even kill them" Heba shook his head "No. I can't think like that. M-Maybe Atemu can train me in the morning…"

Heba sighed and sat up in his bed, slipping out of it and standing up "It's no good. I need someone to talk to…" He nodded as he opened the door and walked down the corridor "Atemu. He's closest I think".

Heba walked down the corridor, coming to the room he remembered Atemu to be in. He bit his lip as a brief thought of being childish towards Atemu came in, but passed as he knocked on the door and let himself in.

'Atemu, are you-?' Heba stopped as he saw Atemu standing up, he was tying on some armour onto his chest. Atemu turned to look at Heba as he stood at the door 'A-Are you going somewhere Atemu?'

'Sort of' Atemu mumbled as he finished tying it on 'Something you wanted Heba?'

'Where you going?' Heba questioned.

'To war' Atemu replied.

Heba blinked in confusion 'B-But…you said it was a few days…'

'I lied'.

Heba stared at Atemu as he tied his sword around his waist 'B-But why Atemu?' Heba stuttered.

'You and Jono said you was coming with me' Atemu answered as he tied a knot 'I can't risk you getting hurt after all you've done for me'.

Heba smiled slightly 'Atemu…we want to do this. I-I know you're worried about our safety-I am too-but we want to go with you. We're in this together'.

'My mind is made up Heba' Atemu turned to him, dressed with gold armour over his clothes and with a sword attached to his waist 'You'll go back to your room and pretend that this never happened'.

Heba frowned 'I don't want to. I want to go with you'.

'Just do as I say'.

Heba huffed but remained silent, not wanting to cause a feud between them that would end up Heba walking out in anger and Atemu leaving on his own. Atemu sighed as he walked over to Heba, putting his hands on Heba's shoulders.

'You know…I might not come back…' Atemu said quietly.

'Please don't talk about that' Heba pleaded 'I came here to get away from those thoughts'.

'Sorry…I just need to do this' Atemu then held Heba's face in his hands, making the teen blush slightly 'If I don't…I'll regret it'.

Atemu then leaned closer and placed his lips on Heba's. Heba stayed still as Atemu kissed him, Heba wasn't sure what to do but let Atemu have his way. Atemu then broke from the kiss, staring at the blushing teens face he gave a small smile.

'I…I love you Heba'.

Heba crimsoned heavily, staring up at Atemu as he let go of Heba's face. He then chuckled and patted Heba's hair.

'Go on. Off with you' Atemu gently pushed Heba to the door 'You need your sleep'.

'Y-Yeah…o-of course'.

'Goodnight Heba'.

'G-Goodnight…'

Atemu then shut the door, Heba stood a little confused as he touched his lips before walking down the corridor back to his room. His blush still on his face as he walked slowly.

"A-Atemu really does love me" Heba thought as he walked through the darkness "Oh my…this is all…so sudden. I-I mean…w-what does Atemu want of me? Returning love and to live with him? Wait! Atemu's leaving tonight!"

Heba changed his direction before running down the corridor to Jono, he threw open the door and rushed in, Jono still sleeping peacefully on his bed. Heba shook his shoulder roughly making him groan.

'Come on Jono! Wake up!' Heba pleaded.

'Mmm…Wha-?' Jono opened his eyes and groaned again 'Heba…what are you doing?'

'We have to go now!' Heba rushed over and picked up Jono's bow and arrows before throwing them at him 'Atemu lied to us and he's leaving tonight! We have to hurry up and go!'

Jono sat up and ran his hand through his hair 'Can't we do this in the morning?'

'No Jono, we have to go now!'

Jono then yawned 'But I'm tired…wait' Jono turned to Heba 'Did you say Atemu's leaving tonight?'

'Yes!'

Jono then jumped up, grabbing his bow and arrows before slinging them over his shoulders and holding Heba's hand 'Then what are we waiting for? Come on!'

Jono then pulled Heba out of his room and both teens sneaked out of the palace.

* * *

The two of them ended up on the docks where the men were preparing the large ship they were going to sail on to Egypt. Heba and Jono hid behind a wall as people came on and off the ship, though no sign of Atemu.

'Lets go' Jono moved away from the wall and Heba followed his lead.

They walked over to the ship and were about to board it but a man stopped the two, Jono turned to the guard.

'You're not soldiers' The man growled.

'Of course we are' Jono reassured 'We're the pharaoh's personal soldiers. He wouldn't be where he is without us'.

'I've never heard of personal soldiers'.

Jono patted his shoulder 'You have now. There's no need to announce us. We'll make ourselves at home'.

Jono and Heba then walked past the confused man, they walked around the deck until Jono opened a door that lead to the food supplies. Both teens slipped in and walked down the steps until they came to the many boxes of food, Heba turned to Jono confused.

'Why here?' Heba asked.

'Well we'll be out of people's sight and we won't starve' Jono said proudly as he set his weapons down and sat down by one of the boxes 'And if they do find us here. It would probably be to late to turn around to drop us off. So Atemu will have to keep us'.

Heba nodded and sat down next to Jono 'Jono…this war…we'll win…right?'

'No doubt about it' Jono assured 'We have Atemu. And Atemu is stubborn and determined. Which-in my view-means he won't give up'.

Heba nodded and sighed, leaning on Jono slightly as they listened to the men above before the boat started to sail, taking them to their fight waiting for them.

*******************************End of chapter 11****************************

Me: 'Oohh'.

Diao: 'She's off again'.

Me: 'Isn't this exciting? There's gonna be blood and guts!'

Diao: 'Really?'

Me: 'Heh. Who knows?'

Diao: 'You're sick, you know that?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Advancing

Me: 'I'm writing war…will listening to pop music…'

Diao: 'That's just wrong'.

Me: 'It's so bouncy though!'

Chapter 12-Advancing

Heba was asleep, managing to suppress his sea sickness for the night to manage to get asleep. He leaned on Jono as Jono rested on Heba, a groan and rock of the ship made the two teens wake up. Jono yawned and stretched his arms as Heba rubbed his eyes to wake up a little more, looking around the ship and remembering the reason they were on it.

'Morning Heba' Jono said, opening one of the boxes 'What would you like for breakfast?'

'Nothing' Heba replied as his stomach made odd squishing noises 'I'd…rather not eat much on this journey…'

'Suit yourself' Jono took out a loaf of bread and started eating it .He hummed in thought as he chewed 'Well…we'd be far away from Greece now. They wouldn't dare turn back and drop us off. Good eh?'

'Yes…very…' Heba said as he put his hand over his stomach 'I just wish we stopped rocking so much…'

Jono chuckled and stroked Heba's hair 'Don't worry. It'll go away soon. Just try not to think about it, alright?'

Heba nodded, trying to think of other things then his sea sickness. A small blush came to his face as only Atemu filled his mind then the boat.

'Jono…'

'Hmm?'

Heba blushed some more as he played with his tunic 'A-Atemu…he told me he loved me…and then…he kissed me…'

'Didn't I say so?' Joey said proudly.

'Yeah but…what should I do?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Return his feelings…'

'I can't! W-Well…I don't know if I feel the same…a-and he's a pharaoh! W-Why would he…fall in love with me?' Heba stuttered quietly.

'Maybe it's because you're cute, smart, brave-'

'I'm not brave' Heba muttered.

'-Well you had to be to drag his butt out of the palace when he was about to die' Jono smiled 'The point is, Atemu loves you for who you are'.

'But I'm not attractive…nor will I produce an heir for him…'

'You think Atemu is looking in you for kids?' Jono sighed and shook his head 'You are so cutely dumb sometimes'.

Heba frowned at Jono, then biting his lip 'Do…you love me Jono?'

Jono turned to him, giving a sigh and a nod 'Yeah…I guess I do…'

'Oh…' Heba looked away 'I'll be quiet then…'

'What on earth for?'

'Y-You'd get jealous if I'm talking about my silly love problems'.

'Oh Heba' Jono scooted closer to Heba, putting his food aside 'I love you, I'll admit that. But I ain't a jealous type. If you think you're better off with Atemu, that's fine with me. I'm happy if you're happy'.

Heba smiled and looked up at Jono 'Thanks Jono…'

'No problem' He gave Heba a small kiss on the forehead before ruffling his hair.

Heba giggled and pushed his hand away, giving a small sigh 'But…what should I do about Atemu?'

'I think, you shouldn't worry about that kind of stuff right before a war' Jono chuckled.

Heba nodded 'Yeah…maybe…I'll wait a little while until things clear up…'

Jono nodded in agreement and offered Heba some bread again, the teen took a small chunk and ate it while Jono continued to bite into it. After a few moments, they were disturbed as the door opened and they stood up to see two guards walk in, immediately spotting the two teens.

'Hey! You two!' They walked over and grabbed the two teens, pulling them out of the room and onto the deck where everyone could see them 'We caught two stowaways!'

'We're not stowaways' Jono mumbled and tried to get out of the guards grip.

'Jono? Heba?' They looked up to see Atemu approaching them.

'Hey Atemu, guess who' Jono joked as they were let go.

'I thought you were back at the palace!'

'You think you can ditch us that easily?' Jono sighed and crossed his arms over his chest 'You really do have a small mind Atemu'.

Atemu glared at Jono, giving a small glare to Heba as he knew he had to have told Jono before turning back to the blonde.

'You shouldn't have come!' Atemu growled.

'You shouldn't have lied to us!' Jono retorted 'You're not the only one who's scared!'

'I'm not scared! At least I wasn't until I found out you two were here!'

'Well boo hoo! You're stuck with us and you're not getting rid of us!'

'You two are so…' Atemu looked at the two 'Infuriating!'

'Oh yeah? Well you're no dream either!'

Atemu simply huffed before turning away and leaving the two teens. Jono sighed heavily and turned to Heba with a smile.

'I think he's happy to see us' Jono said with a smile.

* * *

The two were allowed on the ship after they explained things to Ariston, though they stayed away from Atemu most of the time in case they started an argument with the pharaoh. Heba leaned over the edge of the ship one evening, his seasickness getting the better of him as he had to vomit over the side again. He groaned as he ran his hand through his hair.

'I hate the ocean…' Heba muttered as he pulled away from the edge.

He then looked around, seeing the other workers on the ship and Atemu, standing and looking at the horizon. Heba bit his lip, knowing he shouldn't really talk to Atemu in case he was still in a bad mood, but he walked over to him. Heba kept silent and tried approaching quietly.

'What do you want?' Atemu asked, making Heba jump.

'H-How did you know I was there?' Heba asked as he walked to Atemu's side.

'Just a guess' Atemu turned to Heba 'How's your sickness coming along?'

Heba groaned and leaned on the edge 'Don't remind me'.

Atemu gave a soft smile before looking back at the horizon 'Why did you ignore me? I told you to go back to your room…'

'Atemu…we're not going to leave you' Heba replied, looking down at his hands 'You mean so much to us, we don't want to wait and hope you'll win. We want to do all we can to help you as well, please…we know you're worried about us getting hurt, but we're both worried about you getting hurt…it's just natural'.

Atemu nodded, then carefully placing his hand on top of Heba's hand, making the teen blush 'Do…I mean a lot to you Heba?'

'Umm…I-I don't know…' Heba took back his hand from Atemu 'I-It's not been…the best time to think…about that sort of stuff'.

Atemu sighed and looked away 'Yeah…I guess you haven't'.

They were silent for a few moments, Heba couldn't help but feel guilty-even though he spoke the truth and he was sure Atemu understood him, he felt like he had hurt Atemu deeply.

'Have you got a weapon?' Atemu asked 'I know Jono has his bow…'

'Oh…umm…not…really…'

Atemu untied his sheath and held it to Heba 'Here. Have this'.

Heba took the sword, looking at it before looking up at Atemu 'But…what are you going to have?'

'I have a spare sword, not to worry' Atemu smiled and patted Heba's head 'Ask one of the guards to train you. You need to learn at least the basics'.

'Oh…okay…' Heba nodded and bowed 'Thanks Atemu'.

'No problem'.

Heba giggled before dropping his sword and covering his mouth, then leaning over the edge to vomit once again and groan. Atemu chuckled and shook his head and rub Heba's back to help the smaller teen.

'And maybe ask if someone knows a remedy for sea sickness' Atemu added with a chuckle.

'Yes…that might be good…' Heba said groggily before vomiting again.

* * *

For the remaining few days, Atemu's advice was good for Heba; one of the guards offered to train Heba with his new sword, and another guard helped Heba with his seasickness. Though the training was a little more harder, there was a particular way to hold the sword, a particular way to swing the sword to cause different damage-the man even told Heba to connect with the sword-Heba was dazed by all the things he had to learn about sword training but he had to try at least.

Heba sat with Jono as he cleaned his sword and Jono sharpened his arrows, knowing it wouldn't be long until they reached Egyptian shores soon.

'How's training going?' Jono asked.

'Confusing…' Heba replied with a sigh 'There's so many ways to hold the sword…it's become ridiculously complicated'.

Jono chuckled 'That's why I stick with my bow' Jono picked it up and played with it 'There's no different way of doing something. It's just simple and effective'.

'Well…maybe you can teach me'.

'Sorry Heba' Jono shook his head and poked Heba's legs 'You haven't got long enough legs to be an archer. You need legs like mine'.

'Oh' Heba looked down at Jono's strong and long 'Well…I doubt I'd be good anyway'.

Jono and Heba looked up as they saw Atemu approaching, he crossed his arms and looked at the two teens.

'We're landing soon' Atemu informed the two 'And I want you to listen to me this time'.

'Oh boy…' Jono said under his breath.

'You _will _stay at the camp and it's not an option, it's an _order_. So I don't want any excuses'.

'Excuse us' Jono stood up so he was taller then the pharaoh was 'You may be able to order all these men on the boat but you ain't ordering me and Heba to do whatever you feel like'.

'And why not?'

'Because you're not a pharaoh to us. You're our friend. And just like friends do, we ignore whatever the other person says and do what we think is best'.

Atemu stared at Jono, then huffed and crossed his arms 'Fine. You're so stubborn'.

'Look who's talking' Jono retorted.

Atemu gave him a final glare before walking off when Ariston called him over. Jono sighed and collected his arrows up before smiling at Heba who remained quiet during their argument.

'See? Just need a little arguing with the guy and he'll agree to anything' Jono joked as he helped Heba up and ready for when they landed on the shores, ready to take on the city altogether this time.

*****************************End of chapter 12******************************

Me: 'Atemu should really know you can't get rid of them that easily'.

Diao: 'It's like trying to get rid of you'.

Me: 'Yep. I come back like fire'.

Diao: 'Don't we all know'.

Me: 'But yes! Battles is next! I'm sure everyone-no one-will die'.

Diao: 'Hmm…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Taking the throne

Me: 'Hmm…I need a war gag or something'.

Diao: 'Don't look at me, I don't know anything'.

Me: 'Damn…I guess I'll have to pass on that then…'

Chapter 13-Taking the throne

They soon left the ship and marched towards the city, Heba kept close to Jono and Atemu, a little scared as the war was upon them and he didn't want to be alone with it. Soon they arrived at the city, Heba looked over at it, remembering it as his home and a small smile came onto his face.

'What's your orders Atemu?' Ariston asked.

Atemu looked up at Ariston 'Me, Heba and Jono will sneak in away from you lot' Atemu said, pointing to the side to show which way they'd go in 'All you need to do is drive out most of the forces to allow us to get in'.

'Understood'.

'And remember; I don't want anyone killed' Atemu ordered 'I don't want any of my people being hurt'.

'A bloodless war' Ariston chuckled faintly 'Never heard of that before'.

Atemu gave him one final glance before he, Heba and Jono went on their way. Ariston turned to his men, marching them forwards towards the city.

* * *

The three teens slipped into the city as soon as they heard the fight going on, they ran through the streets and kept hidden when groups of soldiers ran past to join the fighting. They soon came to the palace, looking round the side of a building, it seemed hard to get inside as many of the guards were patrolling the gates and the wall.

'Well that's good' Jono whispered 'I don't think we can take them all down'.

'We're not going to' Atemu hissed back 'We just need to find another way to get in'.

They looked around before Jono nudged Atemu and pointed to a tree that grew by the palace walls and hung out a little.

'We can climb that' Jono said, gesturing the other two to follow him as they left their hiding place and ducked behind another building, then going up the stairs so they reached the roof. Heba looked down as two of the guards passed by underneath them, hardly noticing the teens.

'Right, wish me luck' Jono jumped up and grabbed onto the closest branch and pulled himself up, then crawling along the branch and doing his best to be quiet. When he reached the other side he gestured for the next person to come, Heba let Atemu go first; he climbed up and crawled over to Jono, so then it was Heba's turn. He pulled himself up on the branch, then shakily crawled across, only to stop when he heard voices.

The guards came back patrolling round the palace, talking to each other and not noticing Heba above their heads. Heba paled and stayed absolutely still as they passed underneath him, scared that they would hear him and he would ruin everything for Atemu and Jono. But soon the guards passed and disappeared again, Heba gave a sigh of relief and quickly hurried over to Jono and Atemu so he could be in their safety once again. They sat in the tree as they looked at the empty grounds and the palace.

'So…where are we going exactly?' Jono asked, turning to Atemu.

'They'd probably be in the throne room' Atemu answered as he looked at the palace 'But that would have a lot of guards…even if we have to fight them off, they'd overpower us easily'.

'Got any ideas then?'

'If we can climb walls that would be great. We could go through the window'.

'Good idea' Jono patted his back and jumped down from the tree.

'No! I was joking!'

Atemu and Heba followed Jono into the palace, running through the corridors and stopping when they came to the door that lead to the throne room; two guards standing there and protecting it. They went back behind the corner and tried to think of another way of getting in.

'I can't think of anything…' Heba whispered.

Atemu nodded 'Not without getting in a fight, which is equally dangerous'.

Jono hummed in thought before turning to Atemu 'Atemu, you have dancers right?'

'Err…yeah'.

'And you have to dress them, right?'

'Not personally…why?'

Jono smirked as he explained their idea to the other two teens.

* * *

The teens came back to the wall, checking on the guards who still stood their place by the door. Atemu turned as Heba helped Jono with his new clothes.

'I can't believe you're going to do this' Atemu muttered.

'It'll be fine' Jono reassured 'A lot of times with Bakura has taught me how to act like a girl'.

Heba nodded, though couldn't help but smile at Jono in his new clothes; he wore a dark blue skirt that reached down to his knees with long tassels that jingled when Jono moved, and a same colour shirt that was short sleeved. He also put on some make up he found to help with his face to look more feminine.

'This will never work' Atemu muttered as he looked up and down Jono 'You look too much like a man'.

'Trust me Atemu, I've done this many times' Jono reassured as he patted the pharaoh's head 'When I start flirting they won't care if I look like a girl or not'.

Atemu rolled his eyes 'Alright, just don't try and cause too much of a commotion'.

'I'll try not to' Jono smirked and gave Atemu a playful wink 'Sweetheart'.

Atemu glared at him as Jono walked out from their hiding place and towards the guards, Atemu and Heba looked round the corner to watch and to see what would happen.

Jono walked past one of the guards, giving him a seductive wink then turning to the other one, stroking over his hip as he walked past. Both of the guards blushed and watched as Jono leant on one of the walls and gave them playful smiles.

'I can't believe it's working' Atemu whispered quietly in disbelief.

'What's a couple of strong men like you doing out here?' Jono asked in a girly voice, stroking over one of the guards shoulders teasingly 'All alone…'

'We aren't alone anymore' One guard said as he brushed up Jono's arm.

Jono giggled and held his arm 'Oh aren't you the tease'.

Atemu and Heba watched as the other guard joined them, starting to flirt with Jono as he continued to giggle like a girl.

'I don't know if I should be impressed…or think how stupid Jono is' Atemu muttered, getting a small sigh from Heba.

While Jono was talking to the guards, he managed to sneak Atemu and Heba a thumbs up, telling them he was going to go to the next part. Atemu frowned and looked down at Heba.

'What was the next part of the plan?' Atemu asked quietly.

Heba looked up at Atemu 'Umm…I-I think he said he was going to knock them out…' Heba whispered.

'Knock them out?'

They looked up when they heard grunting, mouths falling open when they saw Jono kneeing the remain guard in the groin and then hitting him over the head with his spear so he fell unconscious and laid over the other-already-unconscious guard. Atemu and Heba came out from their hiding place and looked down at the two knocked out guards.

'Oh no' Jono said.

They looked up at the blonde 'What's wrong?' Heba asked.

'They ripped my sleeve' Jono held the ripped piece of cloth with a depressing sigh.

Atemu rolled his eyes 'We can fix that later. Come on'.

Atemu took his sword from his sheath and held it ready, Heba handed Jono his bow and arrows to which he drew one to be ready for. Heba bit his lip and took out his sword as well, though finding himself shaking slightly he took another deep breath.

'Ready you two?' Atemu asked, getting nods from the two teens before kicking the door down and rushing in.

Akunadin stood by the throne, looking surprised as Seth did when they saw Atemu standing with the other two teens. Seth stood up from the throne then.

'Atemu?' Seth said in disbelief 'I-I thought you was dead!'

'Well I-'

'Seth!' Akunadin stood in front of Seth, making Atemu frown 'Don't listen to him!'

Seth turned to glare at Akunadin 'You told me he was dead'.

'I wanted to hide the truth from you! It would've destroyed you!' He turned and pointed to Atemu 'He wanted power! He killed his own father so he could take the throne and conquer lands!'

'That's a lie!' Atemu shouted back 'You tried to kill me! I was lucky I came out alive!'

'Guards!' Several guards appeared from the door, turning to the teens 'Take them away! They're threatening our lives!'

Heba looked down at their weapons, seeing how bad it looked for them as the guards approached.

'Don't!' Seth ordered, then turning to Akunadin '_I_ am in charge, and _I_ want to hear what they have to say'.

Atemu smiled and put away his sword 'Akunadin poisoned my drink, hoping it would kill me, but I was lucky and Heba here' Atemu turned to Heba with a small smile 'Helped me. I think he wanted to use you to do as he wanted'.

'A lie! A lie!' Akunadin turned to Seth then 'You know I would never do that to you Seth! I adored you! I taught you everything I know!'

'Then why is it Atemu is here when you said he was dead?' Seth questioned.

'To protect you from the scoundrel! He was going to kill you, I am sure!'

Seth looked between Akunadin and Atemu, then giving a shake of his head 'You have been good to me Akunadin…'

'Thank you Seth. Thank you-'

'But I believe my own blood over yours' Seth finished.

Akunadin stared at Seth, though only seeing the serious expression he gave. He stepped back to try and escape, only to hit into two guards who grabbed his arms.

'Take him to the cells' Seth ordered 'And find anyone else who may have been in this conspiracy'.

'Seth! You can't do this!' Akunadin pleaded as they took him away 'I made you great! I saved Egypt from that ungrateful bastard!'

'And make sure he's silent!' Seth added.

Once they took Akunadin from the throne room, Seth walked over to Atemu, and once reaching each other the two teens hugged each other tightly.

'I missed you Atemu' Seth whispered.

'Me too Seth' Atemu said back.

They hugged for a few more moments before they let go, then Seth turned to Atemu and gave his shoulder a thump, making Atemu wince and scowl up at him.

'What was that for?' Atemu questioned.

'For making me worried and taking your job' Seth replied.

Jono chuckled and leant to Heba 'Cousins or lovers?' Jono joked, getting a frown from Heba.

Seth turned to Jono, looking up and down him a couple of times before finally saying 'Why are you dressed like a girl?'

Jono smirked and put his hands on his hips 'Why? Am I that beautiful to you?'

Both Atemu and Heba sniggered at that, getting glares from Seth before he glared at Jono.

'Don't be ridiculous' Seth scolded 'And take those clothes off'.

'Certainly' Jono replied, then pulling his skirt down.

'Jono!' Atemu hissed 'Not here!'

Jono rolled his eyes before pulling his skirt back up and crossing his arms. Atemu turned to Seth as they started talking then, and Seth giving Atemu his title as pharaoh back again. Heba bit his lip and looked up at Jono.

'What do we do now?' Heba asked in a low whisper.

Jono shrugged his shoulders and stepped back 'Leave?' He suggested.

Heba nodded, then turning with Jono and was about to leave Atemu with his new life again.

'Wait!' They turned around to see Atemu spotting them 'Where are you going?'

'Home' Jono replied 'We came with you to get your throne back. And we've done that, so there's nothing more you'd like us to do'.

'Well…can't you stay…for a little longer?' Atemu asked.

Jono grinned 'If we get as much food as we want. You've got us for life'.

Heba rolled his eyes, knowing that would've been the only reason Jono would stay in the palace.

*****************************End of chapter 13******************************

Me: 'So, Atemu did it! Get your party hats out!' Pulls party popper.

Diao: 'Oh please don't'.

Me: 'Ah shut up Diao. We're having fun!'

Diao: 'I know…but you're loud and I have a headache'.

Me: 'That's what you get for staying up so late' pats Diao.

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. The pharaohs love

Me: 'Now that the dramatically part is over, it's time for love'.

Diao: 'Oh jeez, giggly school girl'.

Me: 'Teeheehee'.

Chapter 14-The pharaohs love

Jono took another arrow out, setting it against his bow as he aimed it at a self-made target, getting a smile as he aimed it spot on in the middle.

'Good aim' Jono turned as he saw Seth standing behind him and watching him practice.

'Oh, yeah' Jono smiled and took another arrow 'It's nothing, it's the legs'.

Seth raised an eyebrow 'I beg your pardon?'

'My legs' Jono repeated as he pointed to them 'You need good long and strong legs to be able to be a good archer' Jono looked up and down Seth 'You're pretty tall…do you have long legs?'

Seth shrugged his shoulders 'I guess'.

Jono gestured Seth to come closer, which he did and got the bow and arrow offered to him 'Here, try' Jono insisted.

Seth looked down at the weapon, taking it off the blond and looking at it oddly. Jono chuckled and showed Seth how to hold to bow and the stance he had to give, letting the priest shot the arrow on his own, getting it close to the middle.

'You're a natural like me' Jono praised as he patted his shoulder 'Told ya you had good legs'.

'Not sure whether that's a compliment or not'.

Jono laughed 'Well, if you find yourself with a enemy or something, you'd know how to handle a bow because I taught you'.

'I guess I will'.

Heba watched Jono continue to teach Seth, standing by one of the pillars with a smile on his face "At least Jono is having fun" Heba thought as he gave a sigh.

'Heba?'

Heba looked up and saw Atemu approaching, Heba gave a bow out of respect as he was know the pharaoh of Egypt, Atemu just chuckled making Heba look up.

'You don't have to do that' Atemu reassured.

'But I must. You're pharaoh now' Heba said with a small smile 'I guess I'll have to call you that now…'

'No. You'll still call me Atemu. You're…a close friend and I'd like you to call me that'.

Heba blushed slightly, being called the title of "Close friend" and looked off 'H-How is pharaoh going then?'

Atemu sighed and rubbed his head 'Hard. A lot of mess to clear up thanks to Akunadin, but I think we'll manage'.

'Oh…well that's good'.

Atemu nodded and took a brave step closer to Heba, caressing his cheek 'Have you…thought more about it?'

Heba blushed to a red colour 'I-I don't know…'

'You did say after all of this finished'.

'I-I know…b-but I haven't been able to come up with an answer yet…s-sorry'.

'It's alright, you can take as long as you need'.

Heba nodded, but the hand still stayed on his cheek, Heba blushed slightly and managed to look up at the crimson eyes in front of him. Heba felt his face heat up, noticing how Atemu was leaning closer to him, though Heba only encouraged it by meeting Atemu's lips with his own. It didn't take the two long to get into a kiss. Atemu slipped his arms around Heba's waist and pulled him closer, Heba slipped his arms around Atemu's neck and pulled himself into a deeper kiss, making the two teens kiss more passionately with each other.

Then someone cleared their throat, making them break away from their kiss and stare at Jono and Seth, red colours filling their cheeks.

'Are we interrupting something?' Jono asked with a smirk.

Heba shook his head and looked off, Atemu straightened his clothes 'No…o-of course not…'

'It looked like we did'.

Atemu sighed and turned to walk off, Heba watched as Atemu walked off down the corridor, Heba bit his lip and turned to Jono who still smirked.

'Don't' Heba managed to say, then following Atemu's lead he too walked away from the embarrassment.

* * *

After the long day of getting pestered by Jono, Heba finally had some peace-though it only came when he laid in his bed dark at night. Heba sighed and stared up at the ceiling of his room, thoughts running through his mind.

"I guess I need to think about this, I can't let Atemu keep kissing me…or I can, but with a decision" Heba sighed "Well…I know I like Atemu, as a friend, but more…? I don't know…damn he's a good kisser though…" He blushed slightly and curled up "Stop that Heba! You can't think like that…oh who am I kidding? I need to see him!"

Heba then sat up in bed, jumping out of it before running down the corridor to Atemu's room, he opened the door quietly and looked inside. Atemu was sleeping peacefully in his bed, unaware of the teen at his door.

"What am I thinking? It's the middle of the night".

Heba was about to shut the door, deciding to wait for the morning.

'Heba?'

Heba jumped but looked back inside, seeing Atemu awake 'What are you doing here?'

'Oh…umm…I-I wanted to see you' Heba stuttered quietly.

Atemu smiled and sat up in his bed 'Was there something important?'

'Umm…' Heba blushed as he moved closer to Atemu 'I-I-I love…you…'

Atemu stared at the teen, then smiling as he reached to him and held his hand 'I'm so happy you do' He reached up and kissed Heba on the lips 'Do you want to sleep with me?'

Heba burned to a crimson colour 'S-So sudden?'

Atemu laughed and laid back 'Not that kind of sleeping. Just normal sleeping'.

'O-Oh…' Heba nodded and slipped into the bed next to Atemu, getting a smile from him.

'Goodnight Heba'.

Heba smiled and cuddled up next to Atemu 'Goodnight Atemu'.

Atemu smiled, wrapped his arms around Heba to cuddle him as well, closing his eyes and enjoying Heba's warmth.

*****************************End of chapter 14******************************

Me: 'Yeah, you knew'.

Diao: 'So why do you keep making it sound like they don't?'

Me: 'Because…I can!'

Diao: ¬¬

Me: 'Haha!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	15. Together forever

Me: 'Yes, how can I end this I wonder'.

Diao: 'Hmm…'

Me: 'You don't even care!'

Diao: 'I'm beyond caring now'.

Chapter 15-Together forever

Atemu was awake the next morning, he smiled as he watched Heba sleep peacefully next to his side, he brushed his bangs out of his face and kissed his lips gently. He checked on Heba, seeing him still asleep.

'Sleep well my little princess' Atemu whispered as he was about to pull Heba into a tight hug, but looked up when the doors were thrown open.

Jono stood at the doors panting heavily 'Atemu! Heba's gone missing and-!' He stopped talking and looked at the sleeping Heba, then turning to Atemu as he raised an eyebrow 'My bad…I'll leave you two alone'.

Jono stepped backwards and shut the doors behind him, Atemu chuckled but turned to Heba as he groaned and opened his eyes.

'Atemu…?' Heba mumbled and looked around 'I-I thought…I heard a bang…'

'It was nothing' Atemu smiled and stroked Heba's cheek 'I was rather enjoying watching you sleep'.

Heba blushed to a red colour 'Y-You watched me?'

'Of course'.

'I-I didn't say anything…did I?' Atemu shook his head, making the teen sigh in relief 'I just…I've known to say things in my sleep…I didn't want to be embarrassing to you'.

'I think it would be cute' Atemu chuckled as he held Heba's face 'Especially if you confessed in your sleep'.

'Atemu!' Heba put his hands over his face 'Don't embarrass me more!'

'Sorry, sorry' Atemu kissed his hands so Heba peeked through 'I actually wanted to ask you something'.

Heba took his hands away 'Oh? What about?'

Atemu smiled and stroked Heba's cheeks 'Heba…I want you to live with me, here in the palace. What do you say?'

'I…umm…yeah' Heba smiled 'O-Only if it's alright! I wouldn't want to get you in trouble Atemu!'

Atemu chuckled and rested his forehead against Heba's 'Heba, what is my position again?'

Heba pouted but answered 'Pharaoh…'

'Exactly. What I say goes, so you don't need to worry' Atemu reached up to kiss his forehead, then leading his lips down his face before kissing inches from Heba's lips.

'You haven't changed a bit' Heba muttered, making Atemu chuckle.

* * *

After Heba fought his way out of the bed and from Atemu, he had his breakfast and managed to find Jono, explaining Atemu's plans of living together to the blonde. After Heba had finished, Jono sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

'I guess we won't be living together then' Jono muttered.

'I-I'm sorry Jono…' Heba apologised 'Y-You can always visit. I-I'm sure Atemu would like to see you as well'.

'Yeah…' Jono rubbed the back of his head 'About that…'

'Huh? You don't want to come and see us?'

'No, it's not that…' Jono looked up then looked away as Seth passed them, Heba watched him until he had disappeared 'Well you see…Seth told me about this opening for the army thing…you know…with my bow and stuff…so I might be coming round more then you think…'

Jono looked to Heba, seeing him smile sweetly 'What? What are you smiling at?'

'Nothing' Heba replied 'It just seems you have a thing for Seth'.

'W-What? Don't be so ridiculous Heba!'

'But your face has gone all red'.

Jono turned away and rubbed his cheeks hard 'I-It's just hot today is all!'

'But…didn't you live in the desert before?'

'Shut up!' Heba giggled as Jono rubbed his face 'Just because you and the pharaoh have a thing doesn't mean I have a thing for Seth! Besides he's a priest now! He can't get married anyway!'

'Doesn't mean he can't have feelings to you back' Heba smiled and hugged Jono's back 'I'm sure the reason he told you that was so he could see you more…so you should tell him how you feel as well…'

Jono held Heba's hands and played with them 'You think so?'

'Yes. I think you should. Because I just got you to admit to me'.

Jono burned crimson and turned to Heba 'You sneaky son of a-!'

'Oi Jono' They both turned to see Seth standing behind them, making Jono blush some more 'You don't mind keeping it down. Or do you want to lose your position?'

'N-No, o-of course not…sorry…'

Seth turned and started to walk off again, Jono turned back to Heba burning with embarrassment.

'You-!'

'Why don't you go after him?' Heba suggested 'He's probably going to be on his own, so it would be better if you're on your own, right?'

Jono stared at Heba for a few moments, then turning and running after to catch up with Seth, Heba smiled as he watched the two disappear down the corridor.

'I should be a match maker more often' Heba giggled, then gasping as he was pulled into someone.

'You did good Heba' Atemu praised with a ruffle to his hair 'Seth hasn't been the same, so I'm glad they might actually get to sort something out'.

Heba smiled 'So you noticed it too?' Heba then gasped 'B-But I-Isn't that stuff…I-Illegal?'

'Seth's my cousin and handed me my throne back' Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'I think this will be a…sort of a thank you gift in a way'.

Heba giggled and reached up to kiss Atemu on the cheek 'You're so kind Atemu'.

'You are too. Hmm…' Atemu pulled Heba closer and played with his hair 'Now that I think of it, I have to get you a thank you gift'.

'What for?' Heba asked as he tried to breathe.

'For saving my life' Atemu hummed and then held Heba's face 'But I think…kissing you for hours will do'.

'That doesn't sound too bad'.

Atemu smiled and lead closer so he could place his lips on Heba's, Heba smiled and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Atemu and pulling himself closer to Atemu's embrace. Not wanting to be anywhere else but his warm arms.

* * *

'Atemu!' Atemu turned to the teen 'I see Joey! He's right near the beginning!'

Yugi hurried to Atemu, taking his hand and pulling him down the line to their waiting friend Joey. They were outside a museum waiting to go inside and see the special Egyptian exhibit to remind Atemu of his home country.

Joey looked up as the two approached him, he put his hands on his hips.

'Finally back, jeez, I was wondering if you had done a bunk on me' Joey tutted.

'Sorry, sorry' Yugi apologised with a blush.

'I thought I was going to have to pay to get in, and I don't have that much money'.

'Sorry…I couldn't help it…'

Joey then turned to Atemu 'And why did you have to go with him?'

Atemu smiled and shrugged his shoulders 'There's not many chances you get to see Yugi in a public bathroom, it's quite…dangerous if you know what I mean'.

'First, gross. Secondly, can't you keep you perverted thoughts to yourself?'

'You asked'.

Joey sighed and turned as the queue moved slightly again, Yugi smiled to hide his embarrassed blush-though having been dating for a long time, Atemu's rather sexual nature to him still made him embarrassed, especially in front of Joey. Yugi grabbed Atemu's hand and pointed to the two larger statues.

'Hey Atemu, that one's Ra right?' Yugi said, trying to get out of the current subject.

'Yep. King of men' Atemu replied.

'If he's the king of men' Joey pointed to the other statue on the other side 'Who's the dude in the funky hat?'

Yugi sighed and hung his head "Joey would say something like that".

'That's Osiris' Atemu replied 'God of the underworld. He's the one with Ammit'.

Joey turned to Atemu 'Who's Ammit again?'

'She's the devourer of souls. If you didn't pass the test to get into the underworld she'd eat you. And before you ask, no, she's not a human'.

'What kind of animal is she then?'

'Part crocodile, lion and hippo'.

Joey sniggered and hid it behind his hand. Yugi frowned but smiled anyway 'Well, this will be a fun time, right Atemu?'

Atemu smiled 'I hope so'.

They soon managed to pay for their tickets into the museum and had their bags checked by the security guards, Yugi and Atemu cleared so they waited for Joey.

'What's all this food for?' One of the guards asked, showing the snacks he had in his bag.

'I get hungry alright, it's not like I'll touch anything with grubby hands and stuff' Joey retorted and grabbed his bag.

Joey joined up with the other two, Atemu glanced at Joey as he took out a chocolate bar and started eating it.

'Say Joey, why did you bring food with you?' Atemu asked.

Joey swallowed on a piece of chocolate 'Well, no offence, but walking around museums makes me hungry. And they don't sell food here'.

'I see…'

'Oohh, Joey look!' Joey looked up at a case, only to choke on his food 'A mummy, isn't that cool Joey?'

'No!' Joey shivered and looked away 'What if it's cursed?'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Joey, curses don't exist'.

'On the contrary Yugi' Atemu said, looking closer at the mummy 'This one does have a curse on it'.

'I knew it!' Joey crept closer to Atemu 'Can you tell what kind of curse it is?'

'Hmm…the bandages are wrapped interestingly' Atemu said in thought, then looking down 'And there are trinkets in the wrappings…'

'Which means…?'

Atemu gave a nod before turning to Joey 'This mummy gives a curse of a plague striking your house having to do with fire if you look directly into it's eyes'.

'It's eyes?' Joey glanced towards the mummy, his eyes going up until he met the mummy's holes for eyes. Joey whined and covered his face 'No! I'm cursed!'

Yugi couldn't help but giggle as Atemu smirked, Joey turned to them and noticed the smirk on his face 'Atemu! You bastard!'

'Light fun' Atemu calmed with a pat to his head 'Curses don't exist'.

'How do you know? They could do'.

'Hmm….I guess so' Atemu put his arm around Yugi's waist and turned him away then 'In that case you can't tell if I'm lying or not'.

Joey frowned and watched them walk off, glancing towards the mummy before catching up with them 'Atemu! I'm going to have nightmares now!'

After looking round a few more displays and letting Atemu explain the small stories behind the items. They soon came to a case that had examples of what the clothes would've looked like, Yugi looked into the cases with a smile.

'They look so pretty!' Yugi exclaimed 'Especially the womens' look at the dancers clothes!'

Atemu smiled and wrapped his arms around the teen, making Yugi look up 'Did you know, that some dancers wore nothing?'

'Oh…yeah' Yugi gave a smile 'Do you like that kind of stuff Atemu?'

'No, not unless…it was you doing the dancing…' Atemu flirted as his hands went over Yugi's chest and pants.

Yugi blushed and whimpered 'Atemu, not here'.

Joey then hit Atemu over the head, breaking him out of his grope 'Do that stuff in private places okay? Jeez'.

'Ow…' Atemu mumbled and let Yugi go 'Yugi doesn't mind it, right Yugi?'

'Umm…I-I still like it if it were…in our bedrooms'.

'Very well' Atemu smiled and kissed Yugi's cheek 'I'll be patient'.

Joey sighed and walked off 'Damn lovebirds'.

They looked around the rest of the museum, taking up another hour and more before they came to the exit with the gift shop. Joey sighed and stretched his arms in the air.

'I don't know about you guys, but I could do with a hamburger or something' Joey suggested.

'Joey, didn't you come in with food?' Yugi questioned.

'Yeah…but I ate it all'.

'It's really all about your stomach isn't it Joey?'

'I can't help it…'

'If we're leaving' Atemu added 'Can you wait a minute? I want to buy something'.

'Okay' Yugi smiled 'We'll wait outside'.

Yugi and Joey headed outside while Atemu quickly hurried to the gift shop, Yugi and Joey stood and watched as the people still stood in a line to get into the museum.

'Do you think we should tell those people what's inside?' Joey suggested.

'No' Yugi replied.

They looked up as Atemu joined them 'Sorry about making you guys wait'.

'It's no problem, what did you buy?' Yugi asked curiously.

Atemu smiled and put his hand in his pocket, taking out a small bag and taking out a necklace 'This' He held it out to Yugi 'I wanted to buy you this'.

'Oh' Yugi took it off him and observed the necklace 'It's beautiful, thank you'.

'Know what it means?' Yugi shook his head 'It's the eye of Horus, in ancient times they gave it to people as a sign of protection, whoever wore the necklace was protected. So this time' Atemu took the necklace and clipped it round Yugi's throat 'It'll mean I'll protect you'.

Yugi blushed and touched the eye 'Atemu, thank you so much. I'll never take it off!'

Atemu chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Cute'.

Yugi giggled at the touch, Joey rolled his eyes and crossed his arms 'What about me? Did you get me any presents?'

Atemu smiled 'I'll pay for the burgers'.

'Alright!' Joey punched his fist in the air 'Atemu paid burgers! Here I come!'

Atemu chuckled and held Yugi's hand as they walked out of the museum grounds, Yugi sighed and leaned against Atemu.

'I love you Atemu' Yugi whispered.

Atemu smiled and intertwined their fingers 'I love you too Yugi. So much'.

* * *

Me: 'And that's the end of that chapter'.

Diao: 'Was that a reference?'

Me: '…No…Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, I'd like to thank all the people who read and reviewed my story, and I'm sorry for leaving it on such a sour note'.

Diao: 'What? No you didn't'.

Me: 'No…of course not…'

Diao: 'Hmm…'

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
